


Драбблы

by cardamon



Series: Драбблы [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon





	Драбблы

Малина, R

Всю свою жизнь Хибари мечтал уехать из Намимори. Никаких планов он не строил, о том, куда поедет и чем будет заниматься, не думал. И мечтал, как ему казалось, не всерьез - так мечтают дети, откладывая свои мечты на вечность, отделяющую их от взросления.  
Правда, себя Хибари давно считал взрослым - с того самого дня, когда убил в первый раз. Кроме уверенности в собственном взрослении, убийство принесло Хибари несвободу - от людей и от обязанностей, - и Намимори. Людей можно было не замечать, обязанности - кроме самых приятных, - спихнуть на подчиненных, но от Намимори нельзя было избавиться, как нельзя избавиться от воздуха.  
Может, Намимори и есть весь мир, иногда казалось Хибари. Непроницаемый, замкнутый в своей самодостаточности, с единственным мучительным изъяном - промелькнувшим на его улицах Мукуро. Тогда, охваченный тревожным и томительным чувством, Хибари садился на мотоцикл. Заглушая мысли ревом мотора и нарушая все правила, он шел на обгон покидающих Намимори грузовиков и легковушек, разворачивался, брызгал мелкой каменной крошкой на обочину, проносился мимо одиноких пешеходов, мимо автостопщиков, опускавших при виде мотоцикла руку и отступавших с обочины в безопасность - и возвращался в город. Колеса едва касались земли, машины, люди, деревья сливались в размазанные по пространству тени, и когда одна из этих теней вдруг уколола в мозг болезненным узнаванием, Хибари не сразу понял, что разворачивается - прямо перед прущим на него тяжелым грузовиком.

Мукуро стоял на обочине и улыбался.  
\- Как хорошо, что я тебя увидел, - сказал он, опуская руку. - Подбросишь до ближайшего города?  
Хибари спрыгнул на землю. Тонфы сами собой скользнули к нему в руки. Знакомо лязгнули, натолкнувшись на трезубец - почти так же, как много лет назад, когда Хибари выбил ими нацеленный в живот нож, а потом, думая, что становится взрослым, проломил выступившему против него ублюдку череп. Мир вокруг опять превратился в размазанное пятно, в намокшую акварель, в центре которой был один-единственный человек.  
\- Я же только спросил! - возмущенно крикнул Мукуро. - И я мог бы заплатить за бензин - если в этом проблема.  
Он с легкостью уклонился от удара - и вдруг, пригнувшись, скользнул вперед, упал на колени и запрокинул голову.  
\- Могу и по-другому отплатить, - услышал Хибари.  
Румянец на запрокинутом лице казался слишком ярким, а пальцы, расстегнувшие ремень и задевшие при этом кожу - слишком холодными. Хибари увидел, как под тонкой кожей на горле дернулся кадык. Достаточно ударить - и все будет кончено.  
Но Хибари тянул время. То чувство, что заставляло его мчаться вперед, выжимая из мотора все, на что тот был способен, исчезло. Он подумал, что нужно что-то сказать - но Мукуро уже наклонился, оставляя на головке легчайший, почти неощутимый поцелуй, и слова, которых Хибари все равно не сумел выговорить, стали вздохом. Мукуро обхватил губами ствол, попытался скользнуть до упора, но закашлялся. Отодвинувшись, пробормотал:  
\- Не так.  
\- Не так, - смог заговорить Хибари. - Но это неважно.  
Все было не так, как он привык. Мукуро считался только со своими желаниями. Его ласки были неумелыми и непредсказуемыми - но это не имело значения.  
\- Ты мог бы... я не знаю... не стоять, как дерево, - насмешливо и самую чуточку обиженно предложил Мукуро. - Сделай что-нибудь. Будет веселее, если ты примешь участие.  
Как в бою, подумал Хибари.  
Он вздернул Мукуро за плечи, заставляя подняться на ноги. Поцеловал в припухшие губы. Сдернутые вниз джинсы обнажили светлую кожу - ее Хибари тоже поцеловал, обводя языком едва заметные шрамы. Он помнил, какие из них были сделаны им самим, но вдруг захотел узнать происхождение остальных.  
\- Если мне не понравится, - вдруг встревожился Мукуро, - я тебя убью.  
\- Понравится, - пробормотал Хибари.  
«Если Мукуро не понравится, тогда...»  
Додумывать эту мысль до конца Хибари не захотел. Он толкнулся вперед, в горячую тесноту, и Мукуро сморщился, прикусив губу, отвернулся - а потом ахнул и подался навстречу, оплетая Хибари ногами.  
\- Кажется, я не буду тебя убивать, - прошептал он. И добавил: - Кея. Пожалуйста, Кея, еще.  
Отказать ему было невозможно. Хибари обнял дрожащее от напряжения тело, и растворился в нем, оставив от себя ровно столько, чтобы не дать им обоим упасть на землю.  
Даже после того, как все закончилось.

Выпрямившись, Мукуро зашипел и пробормотал с трагической миной:  
\- Вот об этом я не подумал. Как теперь ходить?  
\- Я подвезу тебя, - сказал, не задумываясь Хибари.  
«Только до ближайшего города, - решил он, заводя мотоцикл. - Или до следующего».  
Все его оружие было при нем. Деньги и зубную щетку можно было раздобыть по дороге. Мукуро сидел сзади, крепко обхватив за плечи, и Намимори начал отдалятся, пока не превратился в сизую полоску на горизонте, в крохотную точку на карте.

 

Гокудера/Бельфегор, R

Дождь всегда начинает накрапывать ближе к вечеру. На улицах в этот час людно - все торопятся домой, к ужину из полуфабрикатов, или ужину из китайского ресторанчика напротив, или к ужину, приготовленному по рецепту из «Космополитена». Все спешат урвать для себя хоть несколько свободных часов - даже те, кто плохо представляет себе, чем их наполнить, - и поэтому раскрывают зонтики, поднимают воротники курток и плащей, ныряют в метро, и никому нет дела до мужчины, забежавшего под козырек прикурить, и вдруг осевшего на ступеньки тяжелым сырым мешком.  
Сигарету, вытащенную из сведенных судорогой пальцев, Гокудера докуривает в две затяжки.  
\- Ты бы еще с тротуара подобрал, - говорит Бельфегор.  
Гокудера видит, как Бельфегор вытирает нож о плащ мертвеца, но не видит, куда он его прячет. Нельзя сказать, что Гокудеру это не интересует - его интересует все, что повышает его собственное выживание и все, что касается Бельфегора, - но пока что он готов мириться с тем, что некоторые вещи останутся секретом.  
Он ведь и сам рассказывает о себе далеко не все.

К тому времени, когда они поднимаются в свой номер в отеле - отель обычно называется «Шангри-Ла Эмеральд», или «Луна-Роял», или «Принцесс Интернешнл», или еще глупее, и чем пышнее название, тем дешевле и бесцветнее в нем номера, - дождь усиливается.  
\- Не стоило полагаться на взрывчатку. Если из-за тебя все сорвется...  
\- Все просчитано. Я знал, что будет дождь, - кричит Гокудера - но он не уверен, что его слышно за шумом льющейся в ванной воды, поэтому выходит, наскоро обвязавшись полотенцем и ловит нервничающего Бельфегора за плечи.  
\- Там специальные запалы, они даже под дождем сработают, - говорит он, едва касаясь губами щеки, носа, подбородка, нагибая голову, чтобы лизнуть впадину над ключицами и уже оттуда провести языком до приоткрытого рта.  
Номера в этих отелях с пышными названиями крохотные. Это то, что Гокудере нравится в них больше всего. Достаточно сделать шаг - и уже лежишь на кровати, и смявшееся покрывало сползает на пол вместе с развязавшимся полотенцем. Бельфегор ерзает, выпутываясь из одежды, извивается, выгибает спину, задевает голым животом возбужденный член - и, почувствовав на коже влагу, уже целенаправленно трется о головку.  
\- Иди сюда, - зовет его Гокудера.  
Спутанные волосы падают ему на лицо, лезут в глаза, но убрать их некогда и нечем - руки заняты Бельфегором, его вскинувшимися навстречу бедрами, толкающимся в ладонь членом, пальцами, переплетающимися с пальцами Гокудеры.  
\- Ты охуенный, - шепчет Гокудера, растворяясь в тепле чужого тела, в его узости и сладости, - не будь ты таким придурком, я бы в тебя влюбился.  
Бельфегор вряд ли это слышит - он стонет, мотая головой и размазывая по коже капли спермы, вздрагивает, все слабее и слабее - и, наконец, затихает, сворачиваясь клубком на мятых простынях.  
Гокудера смотрит на часы.  
\- Сейчас, - говорит он - и в ту же секунду где-то далеко раздается глухой взрыв.

 

Мангостин, Ури, Бестер и полезные таблетки от Верде, практически джен

 Таблетка была маленькая и круглая. Горькая, наверное. Обмазывая ее рыбным фаршем, Гокудера представлял, как заставит Верде сожрать порцию гексогена, а потом дружески хлопнет его по плечу.  
Главное тут - вовремя отбежать и спрятаться в укрытие. Вот как сейчас - упасть на пол, уворачиваясь от когтей и летящих во все стороны комочков фарша, зажмуриться, оберегая глаза, перекатом уйти в сторону, вскочить на ноги и замереть, притаившись за возникшей на пути преградой.  
Было бы еще неплохо заранее удостовериться, что это укрытие - не чья-то спина, но тут уж как повезет.  
Гокудере не повезло.  
\- Верде и тебе это фуфло впарил? - поинтересовался Занзас, поводя лопатками - как будто у него вдруг зачесалось под рубашкой.  
Гокудера задержал дыхание и отодвинулся. Сейчас у Занзаса чешется спина, потом начнут чесаться кулаки - а потом чесать в затылках будет полиция. Чесать и просеивать через чайные ситечка оставшийся на месте дома пепел.  
Но Занзас вдруг подхватил на руки замурлыкавшую Ури и предложил:  
\- Давай подержу, пока будешь в нее таблетку запихивать.  
И спохватившись, презрительно добавил:  
\- Сам ты хрен справишься.

Через полчаса Гокудера предложил замотать Ури в полотенце.  
\- В кевларовое, - уточнил Занзас, ненадолго перестав сосать прокушенный до кости палец. - Есть у вас кевларовые полотенца?  
\- Есть махровое, - предложил Гокудера - и метнулся в ванную.  
\- Никчемные вы отбросы, а не Вонгола, - проворчал Занзас, выхватывая у него розовое, с утятами, полотенце и упаковывая Ури в аккуратный сверток. - Смотри, как надо.  
Высунувшаяся из свертка лапа украсила царапинами его правую щеку.  
\- Теперь на тебя можно дрочить еще и справа, - сказал Гокудера, смачивая перекисью ватный тампон. - Что уставился? На Ури смотри, убежит же! Убежала!  
С карниза Ури снимал, конечно, Занзас - и для этого ему, как с горечью отметил Гокудера, даже не пришлось вставать на цыпочки.  
Тяжело вздохнув, он пробормотал:  
\- Надо попробовать как-нибудь по-другому. Например, ты сверху и держишь... Что ты опять на меня смотришь?  
С люстры Ури тоже снял Занзас.  
\- Ерунда. Это же не Бестера из-под дивана вытаскивать, - пояснил он, почесывая Ури живот, и достал из кармана еще одну таблетку.  
Тоже слегка пожеванную, с прилипшими мясными волокнами и хлопьями пыли.  
Ури, только что жаловавшаяся на мировую несправедливость, застарелые обиды и хроническое недоедание, смолкла и заинтересованно принюхалась.  
\- Есть идея. Можешь выпустить свою зверюгу? - прошептал Гокудера, и, стоило Бестеру тяжело ступить на пол, заговорил умильно и искушающе: - А что это у меня в руке? А это таблетка Ури, которую сейчас отдадут Бестеру... А вон там - таблетка Бестера, но он ее не получит, ее съест Ури...  
\- Твою мать, - успел сказать Занзас - но потом рефлексы взяли свое. Он упал на пол, уворачиваясь от летящей к нему туши, перекатом ушел в сторону и замер.  
\- Слезь с меня, - попросил Гокудера.  
Наверное, попросил неубедительно, потому что Занзас ограничился тем, что перенес вес на локти и замер, опять всматриваясь в что-то, видное только ему одному.  
\- У меня что, так сильно рожа исцарапана? - забеспокоился Гокудера.  
\- Ты как допер, что эти твари - такие собственники?  
\- Сам знаешь, какие хозяева, такие и... - начал Гокудера, потом сообразил, что этого, наверное, говорить не стоило, а потом ему стало все равно, потому что целовался Занзас так, что все лишнее тут же вылетало из головы.  
\- И что теперь? - спросил Гокудера.  
\- А теперь мы возьмем запасные магазины к пистолетам, ящик динамита, пару гранат и поедем к Верде, - сказал Занзас.  
Лучшего, решил Гокудера, нельзя было и придумать.

 

Занзас/Дино

Занзас ждал его в отеле, и одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять - дело плохо.  
\- Кто-то на нас стучит, - сказал Занзас, наливая в бокал вино - белое, с едва заметной желтинкой, как от солнечного луча.  
\- Но про тебя он не знает, - добавил он, протягивая бокал.  
Пальцы соприкоснулись - так, словно это ничего не значило. Дино сделал небольшой глоток, решил, что вино неплохое, но ничего выдающегося, и отставил бокал на тумбочку.  
\- Еще можно все переиграть, - сказал он, присаживаясь на кровать и ослабляя галстук. - Мы придумаем другой план. О моем участии знаете только вы со Сквало, правильно? Это даст нам возможность маневрировать. Ударим там, где никто не ждет.  
Занзас покачал головой.  
\- Поздно, - сказал он, а Дино смотрел на него и пытался понять, как это случилось с ним, с ними обоими - это счастье, эта беда, все то, что свело их в полутемном недорогом номере.  
Занзас вдруг дернул уголком рта, проворчал:  
\- Много думаешь, - и вдруг оказался рядом, сверху, навалился, тяжелый и горячий, нервничающий перед завтрашним боем, пахнущий вином и порохом.  
\- Знаешь, чего я хочу? - спросил он, прижимаясь щекой к смявшейся на груди рубашке.  
\- Вонголу? Потрахаться? - предположил Дино.  
\- Хочу проснуться - а ты рядом. И мы никуда не спешим. Мы больше никогда не будем спешить.  
Губы прикасались уже не к ткани - к голой коже.  
\- Но от всего остального тоже не откажусь.  
Твердые и горячие, губы сжимались вокруг члена - и Дино стонал, забыв сказать, чего хотелось бы ему самому. Вскидывался навстречу, запрокидывал голову, раздвигал бесстыдно ноги - и, сгорая от нетерпения, выворачивался из объятий, чтобы толкнуть Занзаса на кровать и упасть сверху.  
Вырубился Дино на четверть часа, не больше, но когда проснулся, Занзаса в номере уже не было.  
«Это случится завтра, - подумал Дино. - Остался всего один день». Посмотрел на часы, запоминая время и стал одеваться.

 

цабр, PG, Мукуро устраивает Сквало прогулку в Ад

 - Мы правильно идем?  
\- Да.  
\- А на месте будем скоро?  
\- Возможно. Я тебе про гравитационную сингулярность рассказывал?  
На самом деле, проблема была не только - и не столько, - в гравитационной сингулярности. В прошлый раз он шел другим путем - но тогда рядом не было Сквало.  
Не было секундного помрачения мозгов, заставившего вчера - тысячу лет назад, - ляпнуть:  
\- Подумаешь, Миямото! Видел я вашего Миямото. Ничего особенного.  
Сперва Мукуро чувствовал только легкое раздражение. Вот сидят эти два придурка - Сквало и Ямамото, - треплются о чем-то, и плевать им, есть ли кто еще в комнате, скучно ли этому человеку, или, может, его просто тошнит от заполнившей комнату пелены чужого азарта.  
\- Где видел? В Аду, конечно.  
Ямамото предсказуемо рассмеялся. Сквало зевнул.  
\- Все, отбой, пацан. Иди отсюда, - сказал он сквозь зевок, поднялся с продавленного кресла - и замешкался, поправляя что-то в протезе.  
Согнув и разогнув для пробы пальцы, спросил небрежно:  
\- Это правда? Расскажешь?  
После этого и случилось помрачение. Сквало, оказывается, умел слушать. Умел смотреть с искренним восхищением - как на равного, и это было гораздо приятнее, чем болезненная привязанность медиумов. Сквало гордился им, ошеломленно понял Мукуро, гордился всем тем, что он сделал, чему научился и как сумел выжить.  
А еще была жесткая складка у губ, и острые скулы, и серые глаза с веселым прищуром - и все это хотелось забрать себе, натянуть на себя, чтобы почувствовать изнутри тяжесть волос, рубцы старых шрамов и скрывающийся под кожей жар.  
Так хотелось, что даже заныло в груди.  
Но согласился он не из-за этого. Не только из-за этого.  
Он сказал:  
\- Ладно. Я отведу тебя к Миямото, - потому что ему хотелось посмотреть на Сквало в Аду.  
Чего Мукуро не учел, так это того, что Ад первым делом избавляет человека от иллюзий, и уже потом - от кожи, мяса и костей.  
Теперь ныло не только в груди - болело все тело, лживое и неосуществимое желание путалось в ногах, тянуло к усыпанной мертвыми костями земле и мешало сделать следующий шаг.  
Ад сомнений - вот что это было. Ветер в этих местах по-комариному пищал в полых костях и сыпал в лицо едкой пылью.  
\- Спекшаяся кровь, - пояснил Мукуро.  
Больше он ничего сказать не успел. Воздух впереди сгустился и задрожал, как жарким днем на шоссе - только это был не воздух.  
Мукуро выхватил трезубец и шагнул вперед.  
\- Что это было? - спросил Сквало, когда ветер бросил в лицо новую пригоршню кровавой пыли.  
Мукуро пожал плечам.  
\- Мелочь какая-то. Поверь, с чем-то серьезным мы бы так легко не справились.  
На них напали еще дважды.  
После второго боя Мукуро сказал:  
\- Свернем на короткую дорогу. Будет тяжело, но...  
Он замолчал, слишком занятый тем, как улыбка меняет лицо Сквало. Это нужно было запомнить, и Мукуро запоминал - залегшую в подглазьях тень, трещинки на обветренных губах, подрагивающие ресницы. Смотрел - и пытался понять, как он, такой взрослый и циничный в свои шестнадцать, попался в эту ловушку.  
Лишь бы этот придурок ни о чем не догадался, в панике подумал Мукуро, у меня ведь еще нет никакого плана!  
\- Да ладно, прорвемся, - ухмыльнулся Сквало, наклонился и быстро поцеловал Мукуро в губы. - На короткую, так на короткую.  
Мукуро немного поколебался - странно было ощущать себя таким прозрачным и понятным, - потом махнул рукой и ответил на поцелуй. Долгий, глубокий, отозвавшийся где-то внутри сладкой дрожью - и закончившийся слишком быстро.  
\- Охуеть, - выдохнул Сквало, прижавшись к Мукуро всем телом. - Когда вернемся, такое устроим!..  
«Да, - подумал Мукуро, - да!»  
И открыл короткий путь.

 

Школьная голубика, юст

Сам виноват. Взлетел, запыхавшись, по лестнице, вытащил спрятанный за отошедшей планкой ключ, ввалился в чужую квартиру, не подумав, что чужая - и вот теперь можно пожинать плоды. Стоять, сдерживая дыхание, посреди комнаты, и смотреть, как в прислоненном к стене зеркале отражается то белое плечо, то коленка с пожелтевшим уже синяком, то облепившие затылок мокрые волосы - потемневшие от воды, но все равно непривычно светлые.  
Сам виноват, думает Цуна, глядя, как сползают между острыми лопатками хлопья пены - вниз, к округлым, крепко сжатым половинкам ягодиц. Нужно было постучать, или крикнуть: «Гокудера, ты дома?», или хотя бы сказать: «Ой, ты моешься? Я на улице подожду!» - но не стоять, как столб, приклеившись глазами к ровному розовому члену, к завиткам волос внизу живота, к тому, как движется, намыливая бедро, мочалка - вверх, вниз, внутрь, взбивая холмики пены. Смотреть, как Гокудера трогает свои яички, как размазывает по стволу пену, стыдно и невозможно - но не смотреть не получается. И позабыть об этом не получится, Цуна понимает это, заранее смирившись с очередной катастрофой в своей никчемной жизни - и с тем, что ровные плечи, прилипшие к шее волосы, покрасневшие от воды следы ожогов под браслетами, белые следы пены в паху и на животе будут теперь наполнять его сны.  
Когда шум воды стихает, Цуна находит в себе достаточно самообладания, чтобы шагнуть назад, к двери, и сделать вид, будто только что вбежал в дом.  
\- Ой, ты моешься? - выдохнул он, вытирая ладонью красное лицо. - Мне на улице подождать?  
Он старательно отводит взгляд от обмотанного вокруг бедер полотенца и смотрит Гокудере прямо в глаза. Жаль, что тот отворачивается. Роется в сваленных на столе журналах и, не глядя, сует Цуне свежий номер «Удивительных Открытий».  
\- Ладно, я тогда на кухне почитаю, - сбегает Цуна, понимая, что еще немного - и он сделает какую-нибудь колоссальную глупость, но еще не зная - какую.  
Гокудера появляется через минуту. Волосы у него все еще влажные, скулы - порозовевшие, а в прозрачных глазах - тревога и ожидание.  
\- Идем, Десятый? - говорит он, и Цуна идет к нему, и маленькая кухня кажется бесконечной, непреодолимой, как пустыня, но с каждым шагом идти становится легче.

 

Гокудера/Бельфегор, R

 Человек появился в палате бесшумно, как порождение кошмарного сна. «Жаль, что это не так», - подумал Гокудера, стараясь не дергаться, чтобы не напороться на лезвие прижатого к кадыку ножа.  
\- Принцу скучно, - сказал ночной посетитель - и чуть сильнее надавил острием на шею. - Принц хочет, чтобы его развлекли.  
В больнице и в самом деле невесело. Но и Гокудера в клоуны не нанимался.  
\- Скучно тебе? - одними губами прошептал он. - На кладбище развлечешься.  
Еще немного, подбодрил себя Гокудера, и я дотянусь до спрятанного под матрасом динамита. Тогда посмотрим, кто кого.  
Но посетитель легко шлепнул ладонью по одеялу - по тянущейся за динамитом руке, - и поинтересовался:  
\- А кроме кладбища в этой дыре есть куда сходить?  
«К черту», - решил Гокудера и вскинулся, метя лбом в подбородок. Лезвие укололо кожу, по ключице поползла теплая капля - рука Бельфегора соскользнула и удар пришелся в кость, а не в хрупкое беззащитное горло.  
\- Так бы и сказал, что здесь не повеселиться, - обиженно зашипел Бельфегор.  
На миг Гокудера ощутил себя нерадивым старшим братом, наколовшим младшего с походом в зоопарк, но абсурдное ощущение тут же исчезло.  
Бельфегор тоже исчез. Слышно было, как он запрыгнул на подоконник, как скрипнула оконная рама и стукнули о тротуар подошвы ботинок. Ворвавшийся в палату свежий ночной ветер унес с собой запахи крови и адреналина - и теперь о визите напоминала только тянущая боль на месте пореза.  
Гокудера потянулся за сигаретами.  
\- Вот блядь, - сказал он через секунду.

\- Я прослежу, чтобы ты ничего не натворил, ясно? Чтобы у Десятого не было проблем. И сигарет заодно куплю, - проворчал Гокудера, высматривая работающий автомат. Или магазин. Или хоть что-нибудь.  
Но на этой улице не работали даже фонари.  
\- У тебя отвратительное воспитание, - сообщил Бельфегор. - Не вздумай дымить рядом со мной, я этого не выношу. Кстати, - Бельфегор вдруг остановился, - тебе марка безразлична? Хотя какая разница. Плебс не должен перебирать королевскими дарами.  
\- Это в смысле... - нахмурился Гокудера, но Бельфегор, не слушая, метнул в темноту нож.  
\- Немного испачкались, но не промокли, - сообщил он, вернувшись через минуту и сунув Гокудере слегка влажную пачку.  
Очень хотелось думать, что сигареты, к примеру, выпали из кармана случайного прохожего в лужу. А Бельфегор просто подобрал их. Подцепил ножом. Чтобы не мочить королевские пальцы.  
До первой, самой жадной затяжки в это даже верилось.  
Потом Гокудера спросил:  
\- Ты что, прирезал кого-то?  
Докурил в две затяжки до фильтра и констатировал:  
\- Хибари-сан забьет нас до смерти. Медленно и с наслаждением.  
Растоптал окурок каблуком, посмотрел на недовольно морщившего нос Бельфегора и вытащил из пачки вторую сигарету.  
\- Пошли прятать труп, ваше психованное высочество.

Воняющее пивом и мочой тело они засунули в подвал сдающегося внаем дома. Попасть внутрь было делом пары секунд, а между заросшим паутиной древним велосипедом и картонными ящиками как раз нашлось подходящее местечко. Закрыть дверь так, чтобы не было заметно, что замок срывали динамитом, оказалось сложнее.  
\- Если нам повезет, мы потеряем сознание после первого же удара тонфой, - проворчал Гокудера. - Знаешь, сколько в человеческом теле костей?  
\- Больше двухсот, - ответил Бельфегор, ревниво следя за тем, как Гокудера ковыряется ножом в замке. - Но сознание обычно теряют на девятой-десятой. А то и раньше. Испортишь мне нож - будешь чувствовать все до самого конца.  
\- Заткнись, а? Я из-за тебя палец себе испортил. Сколько костей тебе за него сломать?  
\- Ужасно, когда Правая рука растет из задницы, - пробормотал Бельфегор - По следам крови нас точно найдут.  
\- Найдут. И разбудят. Потому что это не может быть правдой, это кошмарный сон, а не реальность, - помечтал Гокудера, ковырнул в замке еще раз - и дверь, наконец-то, встала на место.  
\- Верни мне нож, - потребовал Бельфегор. - И покажи палец.  
\- Хочешь убедиться, что я его не отрезал?  
\- Что не затупил кромку о кость, - ухмыльнулся Бельфегор, перехватил Гокудеру за руку, быстро слизнул с пальца кровь и подул на ранку.  
Пробормотал себе под нос:  
\- У пердуна боли, у молокососа боли, у Гокудеры не боли, - и опять лизнул, раньше, чем Гокудера успел поинтересоваться, что это за непонятная херня. Засмеялся, всосал палец так глубоко, что подушечка коснулась горла, провел языком по ранке, выдавливая из нее кровь, и слизнул выступившие капли.  
\- Ты совсем ненормальный? - беспомощно спросил Гокудера.  
Его кинуло в жар, член дернулся и затвердел, выпячиваясь под узкими джинсами, сердце отчаянно застучало в горле, мешая дышать - а Бельфегор продолжал трогать языком следы от ожогов и старых порезов. Потом он несильно сжал зубы - и Гокудера шагнул навстречу, ни о чем не думая и не представляя, что будет потом. Выдернув руку, толкнул Бельфегора на заскрипевшую дверь, прижался к нему, чувствуя сразу все - и твердость тела, и мягкость волос, и его возбуждение, - и, задрожав, неловко поцеловал припухшие губы.  
\- Я тоже ненормальный, - пробормотал он, отстраняясь, - наверное, это заразно.  
Когда лунный свет блеснул на лезвии, Гокудера попытался вспомнить, что что ему говорил Шамал - что-то о девушках и о желании жить, - но не вспомнил, и решил, что это неважно.  
Что Шамал вообще понимает в жизни и в том, какой вкус придает ей готовность к смерти?  
\- А с ногами у тебя все в порядке? - поинтересовался вдруг Бельфегор. - Потому что сюда идет этот ваш любитель ломать кости. Побежим развлекаться в другое место?  
И Гокудера согласился, что двести с лишним одинаковых переломов - это довольно скучно.

 

Вишня, ~YB, временная слепота, НБ

 - Всего один день, - говорит Сквало.  
Он подталкивает Занзаса в спину, придерживает за локоть - но тот все же делает лишний шаг. И не в ту сторону. Почти не больно, и тумбочка наверняка пострадала от столкновения гораздо больше колена, но Занзас все равно матерится и пинает ее еще раз.  
Теперь он попадает ногой по Сквало.  
\- Да блядь! Всего-то один день потерпеть, - повторяет Сквало - на этот раз себе, а не Занзасу. - А там тебе снимут повязку, и все будет заебись!  
Занзас чувствует, как на плечо ложится теплая ладонь, и бормочет:  
\- Отвали.  
Вокруг него - тьма. В ней мерцают искры и дрожат языки призрачного пламени. Иногда ему кажется, что он может разглядеть созданный этим пламенем узор, но стоит сосредоточиться, как все исчезает. Остается только давящая на переносицу повязка и зуд от заживляющей мази. И звуки - шаги, далекие гудки машин, голос.  
\- Док сказал, тебе повезло, - говорит Сквало, - там трещина была в стволе.  
\- А то я не понял.  
Про трещину Занзас понял сразу - по тому, как изменился напор пламени. Он успел отшвырнуть пистолет, поэтому отделался парой волдырей и плывущими перед глазами пятнами - как от взгляда на солнце. Через день-другой все пройдет, сказал доктор, но глаза нужно поберечь.  
И обмотал ему голову бинтами.  
Хотел еще в каталку для неходячих посадить, но Занзас не дался, и к машине спустился сам. Ну, с помощью Сквало - но своими ногами.  
\- Кровать, - ладонь опять ложится на плечо и несильно подталкивает вперед. - Ложись давай.  
\- Скажи, пусть телевизор принесут, - уперся Занзас. Он чувствует, как Сквало мотает головой - щеку задела прядь волос, - и только потом слышит:  
\- Завтра. Док сказал, тебе нужно поспать.  
Кровать негромко скрипнула, зашуршали простыни, что-то звякнуло и глухо ударилось о тумбочку.  
\- Я тут сбоку лягу, - сообщает Сквало. Голос звучит из-за спины - то слева, то справа, и трудно удержаться, чтобы не повернуть ему вслед голову. - Нужно будет - толкнешь.  
Почти сразу его дыхание сделалось ровным и глубоким, как у человека, чей день был занят драками и тренировками, а вечер - трехчасовым ожиданием перед кабинетом травматолога.  
А Занзас остается в темноте один. Посидев с минуту, он нащупывает подушку, ложится - и сразу же теряется в пространстве. Если бы не пружинящий под спиной матрас, подумал бы, что висит в пустоте, а комната, дом, люди в этом доме, весь мир - все исчезло. Вытянув руку, он пытается дотронутся до стены, но пальцы, сжавшись в кулак, хватают лишь воздух.  
Быть одному Занзасу не нравится.  
\- Спишь, мусор?  
Занзас сам не знает, почему спрашивает - ничего ему от Сквало не нужно, да и вообще ничего не нужно. Но когда тот не отвечает, чувствует разочарование. Он прислушивается к тихому дыханию, ненамеренно подстраиваясь под чужой ритм. Перевернувшись набок, придвигается ближе к твердой, с острыми лопатками, спине - так лучше слышно, когда вдох сменяется выдохом. Сердце медленно стучит под ладонью, пальцы скользят вверх, обрисовывая ключицы, ямочку с бьющимся в ней пульсом, замирая на влажной от дыхания нижней губе. Уголок рта дергается, но Сквало не просыпается. Занзас ведет ладонью вниз, к вырезу футболки, и еще ниже - к твердому бугорку соска. Кожа под тонкой тканью кажется слишком горячей, и не сразу Занзас понимает, что это его самого бьет озноб.  
Однако больным он себя не чувствует. Ему хочется что-то делать - кричать от восторга, палить в воздух, сжечь к чертовой матери весь этот дряхлый особняк, - но он всего лишь кладет руку на голый живот и гладит впадину пупка. Выдыхает - и понимает, что Сквало проснулся. Черт его знает, когда - может, когда Занзас сунул руку ему под футболку, а может, и раньше - когда тот водил пальцем по его губам.  
От того, что Сквало лежит молча и неподвижно, напрягшись, как перед дракой или побегом, Занзасу становится тоскливо и скучно. Он представляет себе, как Сквало смотрит в темноту, дергает уголком рта и хмурится. Светлые брови сходятся на переносице, глаза под ними темнеют, и скулы кажутся острее и тверже, ударь - только кулак разобьешь. Погладь - порежешься.  
Но есть только один способ проверить, так ли это на самом деле, и Занзас тянется к отвернувшемуся в подушку лицу, трогает его, опять удивляясь гладкости кожи - и еще больше удивляясь тому, что на ощупь мир совсем не такой, каким кажется, когда смотришь на него глазами. В этом есть какая-то загадка, но сейчас Занзасу не до нее - Сквало вдруг разворачивается, стягивает с себя футболку и вжимается в Занзаса всем телом, плечами, жилистыми бедрами, горячими губами. Его сразу становится слишком много, он заполняет собой темноту, ерзает, задевая острыми локтями ребра, он шепчет прямо в ухо, как пересрал, когда услышал про разорвавшийся ствол и тут же оглушительно ржет, рассказывая, как круто было бы вставить Занзасу вместо глаз тепловизоры с оптическим прицелом.  
\- Себе в жопу вставь, - советует Занзас.  
\- Я бы лучше что другое вставил, - тянет Сквало, и от вульгарной откровенности этих слов Занзаса обдает жаром.  
Когда он нащупывает язычок замка и расстегивает на Сквало джинсы, пальцы его дрожат - совсем незаметно, как он надеется. Сквало опять напрягается и замолкает, так резко, как будто внутри у него повернулся выключатель. Член у него гладкий и горячий, и Сквало так трется им о раскрытую ладонь, что Занзас, не думая, смыкает пальцы и начинает дрочить, позабыв боли в собственных яйцах. Короткие всхлипы мешаются с руганью, рука становится липкой и влажной, и Занзас опять начинает падать в темную пустоту. Но уже не в одиночестве.  
Сквало прижимается щекой к его плечу, шарит между ног и хмыкает, наткнувшись на мокрое пятно на пижамных брюках.

\- Светает, - слышит Занзас сквозь ватную обертку дремоты, но просыпается он только тогда, когда Сквало отодвигается голову. Сразу становится прохладно.  
Зачем-то Занзас пытается разглядеть сквозь повязку прямоугольник окна, но ни черта, конечно, не видит.  
\- Послать после завтрака за телевизором? - сквозь зевок спрашивает Сквало - и, не дождавшись ответа, садится на кровати.  
Занзас думает, что вечером его ждет очередное обследование, резь в глазах от закапанной доком хрени и, если не повезет - еще одни сутки с повязкой на морде.  
Безошибочно нащупав в темноте голое бедро, он надавливает на него ладонью.  
\- Нахрен телевизор, - решает он, и ждет, пока Сквало ляжет.

 

Хибари, пингвиноБьякуран, PG

 И он поведал пингвинам о происхождении, природе и последствиях крещения.  
И растолковал им это по пунктам.  
А. Франс, «Остров пингвинов»

Это был крохотный писклявый комочек - пучок грязноватых перьев, широко разинутый клюв и перепончатые лапы. К круглой голове прилип кусочек скорлупы. Хибари попытался его сковырнуть - и немедленно получил клювом по пальцу.  
\- Так что с товаром делать, Хибари-сама? - почтительно напомнил о себе Есикава. - Весь ящик попорчен. И мы тут ни при чем - это кто-то из партнеров в Чили напортачил. Или подшутил? Тогда совсем нехорошо. Не по-партнерски это - пингвинов в товаре прятать. О, опять обгадился!  
Растопырив крылья, пингвиненок испачкал аккуратные пакетики с товаром еще одной зеленоватой каплей, и опять пискнул - требовательно и возмущенно.  
\- Разберитесь с партнерами, - холодно сказал Хибари. - Пусть возместят убытки. И пусть расскажут, почему это милое существо было вынуждено путешествовать в таких жутких условиях. А если возникнут проблемы, - Хибари посмотрел на Есикаву в упор, и тому сразу же захотелось последовать примеру пингвиненка, - скажете мне, и я их решу.

К вечеру пингвиненок получил имя «Бьякуран», миску свежей рыбы и коробку, которую Хибари намеревался приспособить под гнездо. Рыбу пингвиненок одобрил, к имени отнесся с царственным равнодушием, а коробку сразу же отметил неприятно пахнущей кучкой, и больше в ее сторону не смотрел.  
Спать он пристроился у Хибари между коленей, крепко ухватившись клювом за край форменной куртки.  
\- Завтра сам проследишь за порядком, - сказал Хибари заглянувшему с докладом Кусакабе. - А сейчас принеси мне чай. Видишь - я не могу встать.  
Ночь оказалась длинной. Пингвиненок иногда трепыхался, попискивал и клевал Хибари в бедро, выпитый чай напоминал о себе недисциплинированным желанием прервать медитацию, на крыльце, в большом тазу, тихо плескалась приготовленная на всякий случай рыба.  
\- Я научу тебя всему, что знаю, - торжественно сказал Хибари, когда Бьякуран, не просыпаясь, попытался отщипнуть и проглотить кусочек его пальца. - Но тебе придется как следует поработать. Порядок и дисциплина - вот что нужно и людям, и пингвинам.  
Кажется, Бьякурану эта речь понравилась.  
Палец он, во всяком случае, щипать перестал - и даже курлыкнул что-то одобрительное и нежное.  
\- Нет, не так, - сдерживая умиление, возразил Хибари. - Повтори - «Ке-ея».  
\- Ке!  
\- Еще раз.  
\- Ке-э!

Странное дело, но с появлением Бьякурана порядок в Намимори стал нарушаться гораздо чаще - особенно после того, как пингвин перелинял, лишившись почти всех перьев. Хибари винил в этом нервную обстановку, экологию и морское путешествие в ящике с кокаином.  
\- В следующий раз сразу звони мне, - говорил он, помогая Бьякурану выбраться из огромного белоснежного холодильника, занимавшего в магазине целый угол. Бьякуран вообще любил все белое и большое - наверное, так проявляла себя генетическая память о льдах Антарктиды, - но в этот раз он просто прятался.  
\- Они сами упрашивали меня забрать весь зефир, - пожаловался Бьякуран. Дни, когда его клюв с трудом высвистывал протяжное «Ке-е-я!», давно миновали, и теперь его словарному запасу мог позавидовать профессор филологии. - Не знаю, почему они потом передумали. Может, я был недостаточно убедителен?  
\- Невыполненные обещания нарушают дисциплину, - нахмурился Хибари, и, ероша мягкие, похожие на волосы перья, предложил: - Я убью их. Медленно и мучительно. Или быстро и страшно - как получится.  
\- А может, не стоит? Они неправы, но они это осознали. И в следующий раз они не откажут мне в пакетике зефира! Ке-ея, пожалуйста!  
Бьякуран по-птичьи клонил набок голову - и сердце Хибари таяло.  
\- Живите, - бросил он, проходя мимо корчившихся на полу охранников.  
В конце концов, нехватка зефира решалась проще всего.  
Еще у Бьякурана были проблемы с членами боксерского клуба - эти идиоты не понимали его великолепного чувства юмора, с клубом пенсионеров - старики никак не могли усвоить, что пингвинам вовсе не обязательно носить трусы, и со скукой.  
Если бы Бьякуран был человеком, Хибари предложил бы ему подраться - это всегда развлекает как минимум одного из участников драки. Но нельзя же бить милого, пусть и немного мутировавшего пингвина.  
\- Если хочешь, можешь выклевать ему глаза, - предлагал Хибари, сгрузив на заднем дворе аккуратно связанное тело злостного нарушителя дисциплины.  
Бьякуран дулся и водил пальцем по губам. Медленное движение гипнотизировало, и Хибари не сразу слышал, что тот говорит:  
\- У меня больше нет клюва.  
\- Это экология, - мрачнел Хибари. - И те наши партнеры из Чили... бывшие партнеры.  
Ему все время хотелось намекнуть, что Бьякуран выглядит очаровательно даже несмотря на экологию - но все как-то к слову не приходилось.  
Вместо этого он сказал:  
\- С чилийцами уже ничего не сделаешь, не выкапывать же их, но в экологии можно навести порядок. Убить всех лишних, или что-нибудь в этом роде.  
\- Правда? - обрадовался Бьякуран.  
Он клюнул Хибари в уголок рта мягкими, сладкими от зефира губами - и выглядел в этот момент таким милым, что его невозможно было не потискать.  
Еще и еще.

 

Сквало/Занзас, ~YB, PWP, НБ

 Утром Занзас сказал:  
\- У одного мудака проблемы с бухгалтерией, - и потащил Сквало на другой конец города, где всего-то нужно было сломать пару рук и раздолбать витрину.  
Потом Занзас решил, что это нужно отпраздновать. Почему, не уточнял - но и без того было ясно, что он в очередной раз посрался со своим стариком, и ищет повода где-нибудь зависнуть на всю ночь. Прямо говорить о таких вещах Занзас то ли не любил, то ли не умел. Поэтому придумывал замороченные, как ночной кошмар, многоходовки - и Сквало считал серьезным везением, что некоторые их с Занзасом приключения заканчивались в полицейском участке, а не в Вендикаре.  
Маленький отель с познавшим дзен и поэтому равнодушным к возрасту клиентов портье выглядел на этом фоне безопасной гаванью.  
Ну, почти безопасной.  
\- Тебе какая нравится - блондинка или блондинка? - спросил Занзас, переключив канал.  
\- Та, что сбоку, - ответил Сквало, и плеснул себе в стакан еще немного виски.  
Смотреть на экран было скучно. Он быстро глянул на Занзаса - тот уже расстегнул джинсы и неторопливо поглаживал член.  
\- Мне тоже налей, - сказал Занзас, не отрывая взгляда от телевизора.  
Протянул руку - но взялся не за стакан, а за ширинку. Несильно сжал пальцы, дождался отрывистого вздоха и поинтересовался:  
\- Дрочить будешь?  
Сквало осторожно поставил стаканы на тумбочку. Посмотрел на Занзаса - взгляд у того стал сонным, пьяным, хотя бутылка не опустела даже на треть, - и придвинулся ближе.  
\- Буду, ясное дело.  
Член у Занзаса был гладким на ощупь и шелковистым - даже страшно было трогать его мозолистыми от бесконечных тренировок пальцами. От поглаживаний он вздрагивал и твердел, наливаясь горячей кровью.  
\- Сильнее, - почему-то шепотом сказал Занзас, и заспешил, расстегивая на Сквало брюки.  
Сердце бухало сильно и торопливо, застревая в горле, мешая дышать и эхом отдаваясь в опустевшей голове.  
В прошлый раз все было не так. В прошлый раз это было - «за компанию», они даже смотрели не друг на друга, а в телевизор. И тот раз ничего не изменил, разве что заставил с нетерпением ждать следующего, и гадать, ждет ли Занзас.  
Ждал, оказывается.  
От этой мысли Сквало стало еще жарче. Сидевший рядом Занзас тяжело дышал, жмурился и, постанывая, толкался Сквало в кулак. Между приоткрытыми губами белела полоска зубов - и Сквало вдруг захотелось провести по ней языком. Занзас как будто догадался об этом - глянул из-под густых ресниц, и пересел поближе. Так близко, что можно было сжать вместе влажные от смазки головки.  
\- Надо было раздеться, - пробормотал Занзас, вытирая ладонью упавшие на брюки капли.  
Сквало согласился, но молча - потому что представил себе раздетого Занзаса, и сразу же почувствовал себя так, как будто не кончил пять минут назад. Как будто вообще никогда в жизни не кончал, и его яйца вот-вот лопнут. Он потянулся к Занзасу, почти лег на него - но тут же отпрянул. Расстегнул и зашвырнул в угол безнадежно измявшуюся рубашку. Услышал, как выматерился, стягивая джинсы, Занзас, толкнул его на подушки и навис над ним, опираясь на руки. Замер, навсегда запоминая выражение глаз, мягкий изгиб губ и морщинку между бровями.  
\- Чего уставился, - буркнул Занзас.  
Обхватил за шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал.  
Сквало мог бы кончить только от поцелуев или от ощущения горячего тела под ладонями. Но хотелось другого. Занзас застонал, когда Сквало потянулся вниз, взъерошил пальцами жесткие волосы в паху и осторожно сжал яйца. Послюнив палец, он провел им между ягодицами. Надавил, проталкивая палец внутрь. Занзас вздрогнул, коротко выругался - и качнулся навстречу.  
\- В тумбочке должно все быть, - срывающимся голосом напомнил он.  
\- Ага, - Сквало неохотно отодвинулся.  
Тюбик со смазкой был на месте - в таких местах коридорные следили за этим куда тщательнее, чем за наличием библии. Занзас перевернулся на живот, подставился, ругнувшись, когда холодная смазка потекла по туго сжатому анусу. Его дыхание стало частым и неглубоким, и было ужасно жаль, что нельзя увидеть, какое у него сейчас лицо.  
Сквало поцеловал напряженную спину, прикусил на миг солоноватую кожу между лопатками, толкнулся внутрь, и замер.  
\- Да нормально все, - сдавленно пробормотал Занзас.  
И добавил через несколько секунд, шепотом, подаваясь навстречу:  
\- Охуенно.  
Сквало застонал, соглашаясь. Быстро и торопливо задвигался, зашептал что-то глупое и бессмысленное, но очень нужное - себе или Занзасу, не понять, - и, просунув вниз руку, нащупал член. Занзас запрокинул голову, попытался потереться о прижавшую член ладонь, и одновременно - насадиться глубже. Мышцы его сжимались, выдавливая из Сквало протяжные низкие стоны. Содрогнувшись в последний раз, Сквало бессильно упал на кровать - сил только и хватило на то, чтобы подкатиться Занзасу под бок.  
\- Не жалеешь? - спросил он зачем-то.  
\- Скажи еще, что сам не думал об этом, - буркнул Занзас.  
На самом деле, нет - не заходил в мыслях настолько далеко, - но признаваться в этом Сквало не собирался.  
Теперь-то уж точно никакой разницы, кто подумал первым.

 

Гокудера/Бельфегор, R

Голова Бельфегора болталась из стороны в сторону, как у дохлой птицы. Все-таки здорово его приложило, думал Гокудера, вначале расплачиваясь с таксистом, а потом объясняясь с портье.  
\- Слабый желудок, а мозги вообще ни к черту, - ухмыльнулся он, втаскивая Бельфегора в лифт.  
Последнее было так близко к правде, что Гокудера улыбался всю дорогу до номера.  
И только вставив в дверь карточку, помрачнел.  
Шутки шутками - но за придурком придется присматривать.

Сбросив свою ношу на кровать, Гокудера пошел в ванную - промыть царапину на спине. А когда вернулся, неся стакан воды, Бельфегор уже сидел, опустив руки между широко расставленных ног и рассматривал скучный узор на грязно-сером ковре.  
\- Что произошло? - спросил он.  
Гокудера протянул ему стакан и сел рядом.  
\- Тебе прилетело кирпичом по башке. Уже после того, как мы всех зачистили и я подорвал дом.  
Можно было бы добавить - прилетело, потому что кое-кто вдруг рванул назад, в пылающий ад, решив, что там остались недорезанные свидетели, - но Гокудера решил, что подробности не так уж важны.  
\- Тачку пришлось бросить, поэтому сюда я тебя привез на такси. Через два часа за нами приедут. А пока - можем поспать, - сказал он.  
\- Не хочу спать. Голова болит, - пожаловался Бельфегор.  
Сделав глоток, он принялся вертеть в руках полупустой стакан.  
\- Дай сюда, - нахмурился Гокудера, покосившись на выплеснувшиеся на ковер капли.  
Черт его знает, что взбредет в голову этому психу. В прошлый раз он умудрился сделать розочку из энергосберегающей лампочки и прирезать пришедшую со свежим бельем горничную.  
Труп потом пришлось выносить по частям - в корзинке для пикника.  
Бельфегор, словно догадавшись, о чем думает Гокудера, тихо засмеялся.  
\- Ты опять забрал у меня ножи, - укоризненно сказал он, и провел рукой по своему предплечью - по скрытым под длинными рукавами ножнам.  
Гокудера быстро допил оставшуюся в стакане воду. Там, где к стакану прикасались губы Бельфегора, осталось кровавое пятнышко.  
\- Я тебе ни черта не верну, пока не узнаю, что все в порядке. Может, тебе этим кирпичом остатки мозгов вышибло? - сказал он, и, не удержавшись, болезненно поморщился.  
\- Погоди-ка, тебя ведь тоже зацепило?  
\- Ерунда, - пожал плечами Гокудера и расстегнул рубашку. - Просто место неудачное, под лопаткой.  
Поворачиваться к Бельфегору незащищенной спиной и не видеть, что он делает, было тем еще испытанием. Приходилось угадывать - по звяканью бутылочки с перекисью, по шорохам, тяжелому дыханию и прикосновениям.  
\- Такая маленькая царапина, а сколько крови, - пробормотал Бельфегор.  
Влажная вата холодила кожу. Тампон скользил по лопатке, впитывая вытекающие из разреза капли крови, и Гокудера не сразу понял, что никакая это не вата.  
\- Ты псих, - сказал он, вдруг почувствовав, как навалилась на вся усталость и вся боль этого дня. Напряженные мышцы ныли, не желая расслабиться, тело кричало об опасности - и ножи, надежно спрятанные в фальшивом дне чемодана, были тут совершенно ни при чем.  
Опасность никуда не делась, даже когда Гокудера развернулся и оттолкнул Бельфегора к стене. Схватил за плечи, встряхнул, уронил на смятое покрывало и упал сверху - злой, возбужденный и заранее готовый к любому дерьму.  
Но к поцелую с вкусом крови он был не готов - даже несмотря на то, что этот поцелуй кажется естественным и логичным, как взрыв, следующий за упавшей искрой. Бельфегор стонет ему в рот, и Гокудера глотает этот стон вместе с окрашенной кровью слюной. А потом вынуждает Бельфегора наклониться, толкает вниз, к торчащей из торопливо расстегнутых брюк головке - багровой и блестящей от смазки. Задрав вверх тонкий свитер, Гокудера гладит Бельфегора по спине, по выступающим позвонкам, нажимает на них, заставляя наклониться еще ниже - и тоже стонет, громко и бесстыдно, наплевав на тонкие стены и чужие любопытные уши.  
Когда темнота перед глазами рассеивается, Гокудере становится одиноко.  
Он тянется за сигаретой.  
\- Отвратительно плебейская привычка, - проворчал Бельфегор.  
Он успел поправить сползшую на ухо диадему, но его свитер все так же задран до подмышек - можно, если есть желание, рассматривать маленькие розовые соски или уползающую вниз полоску светлых волос.  
Или темное пятно на брюках.  
\- Зато я не кончаю от вида крови, - буркнул Гокудера.  
Зажав в зубах сигарету, он начал расстегивать мелкие пуговицы. Не самая простая задача, если учесть, что что-нибудь все время отвлекает - то завиток волос, то гладкая кожа, то биение пульса в толстой голубой вене. Серые столбики пепла, падая на покрывало, рассыпаются на невесомые хлопья - а Гокудера, забыв о сигарете, водил пальцами по животу, по бедрам, мало-помалу сужая неровные круги.  
\- Ты и не должен, - сказал Бельфегор. - Нельзя проливать королевскую кровь.  
От его самоуверенности Гокудере хочется улыбаться.  
И он улыбается.

 

Гокудера/Хибари, YL,

Хибари спал на нижней койке. Так вышло по жребию, брошенному перед началом экспедиции. Тогда - две недели назад, - это казалось справедливым. Хибари спит на нижней койке, Гокудера - если нет форс-мажора, - первым варит себе кофе на крохотной одноконфорочной плитке, и, восполняя недостаток кофеина в венах, наблюдает за неторопливым и загадочным ритуалом приготовления чая.  
Теперь - тысячи километров льда и снега спустя, - стало ясно, что тошнотворнее этого ритуала может быть только сам Хибари.  
Который, что-то почувствовав, открыл глаза.  
\- Если бы тебе досталась верхняя койка, я хоть ненадолго смог бы избавиться от лицезрения твоей рожи, - процедил Гокудера.  
\- Я могу свернуть тебе шею, - предложил Хибари. - Будешь смотреть в другую сторону.  
Гокудера открыл рот, чтобы ответить, поднял руку, чтобы стукнуть по стене - и бессильно опустился на койку.  
\- Мы прикончим друг друга раньше, чем доберемся до Эребуса, - пробормотал он. - Смешно.  
Мы сойдем с ума, подумал он, потому что людям нужна хотя бы иллюзия одиночества. Или иллюзия чего-то другого - но только не вымученного терпения по отношению к чужим недостаткам. Все было бы не так уж плохо, если бы можно было подраться - но в жилом отсеке слишком тесно. Размахнешься - и можно попрощаться с приборами, без которых эта экспедиция станет бессмысленной, как прогулка в городском парке.  
А за стенами отсека - минус пятьдесят, ветер и нулевая видимость. Далеко не райское место, хотя иногда Гокудере казалось, что любое место без Хибари будет похоже на Эдем без змия.  
\- Можно попробовать принимать успокоительное, - пробормотал он.  
\- Я не собираюсь превращаться в овощ, - отрезал Хибари. - И что будет, если ты почувствуешь себя слишком спокойным снаружи? Не то чтобы это меня расстроило.  
Гокудера вздохнул. Он тоже не расстроился бы, увидев вместо Хибари аккуратный снеговик. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не вспомнил бы о невозможности провести исследование разлома в одиночку.  
\- Некоторые животные регулируют уровень агрессии с помощью секса, - продолжил он.  
\- Вот это уже лучше, - отозвался Хибари.  
\- В общем, как только закончится буран, поищу в интернете... Что ты сказал?  
\- Это лучше, чем глотать таблетки, - повторил Хибари - внятно и четко, как будто разговаривал с идиотом. Приподнявшись на локте, он положил руку Гокудере на бедро. - Ну?  
\- Мы просто снижаем напряженность в микрогруппе, - Гокудера, не глядя, накрыл ладонь Хибари своей и провел рукой ниже - до нежной кожи на сгибе. - И все, что здесь произойдет, здесь и останется.  
\- Согласен, - голос Хибари звучал ровно, но пульс под кожей забился чаще и сильнее.  
Первые касания были грубыми и нарочито небрежными, но даже от них в жилом отсеке становилось жарче, и на лбу выступали бисеринки пота. Потом Хибари - случайно или нет, - задел пальцами член Гокудеры, и вздрогнул вместе с ним, как будто между его рукой и напряженным стволом образовалась невидимая, идущая прямо к мозгу связь. Как будто ему нравилось трогать - и хотелось большего.  
Гокудере, например, хотелось. Он втиснулся на узкую койку, прижался всем телом, и, обхватив оба члена, начал двигать рукой в рваном и, наверное, не самом удачном темпе. И так же неровно дышал ему в плечо Хибари - срываясь на выдохе в тихие стоны. Кончая, он чуть не столкнул Гокудеру на пол - но сам же и поймал, притягивая к себе, и уже не выпуская до тех пор, пока у обоих не выровнялось дыхание.  
Когда лежать вот так стало невозможно и неловко, Гокудера сказал:  
\- Пойду кофе сделаю.  
Хибари приподнял голову и презрительно фыркнул.  
\- Ты хоть выяснил, когда закончится буран?  
\- Вроде бы через десять часов, но это же Антарктида.  
\- Я бы дал все пятнадцать, для надежности.  
\- Главное, не убить друг друга за это время, - проворчал Гокудера.  
Это же Антарктида, подумал он, наклоняясь к Хибари, и все, что тут произойдет, тут и останется.

 

Занзас/Сквало, YB, PG

 Располосовав неподвижный жаркий воздух, меч крутнулся восьмеркой и замер, почти коснувшись блестящего алого бока «Мазератти». Занзас подумал, не отодвинуться ли в сторону - но поленился, и только поерзал, поудобнее устраиваясь в узкой полоске отброшенной машиной тени.  
\- Все, дальше никак не получается - хрящи не настолько гибкие! - отложив меч, Сквало шлепнулся на зашуршавшую траву, и вывернув запястье, повертел кулаком. - Вот сам попробуй, ну!  
Занзас скосил глаза на разбитые костяшки, и опять уставился на дрожащие в солнечном мареве розовые дома.  
\- Чего это я должен пробовать? Мне и так хорошо.  
Но Сквало не слушал - все махал кулаком, пытаясь доказать какую-то свою правоту.  
\- Смотри, если бы я повернул меч вот так, плоскостью, а потом - раз! - сделал выпад, я бы отбил удар и перешел в нападение. Но руку так не повернуть, понимаешь?  
\- Да, - буркнул Занзас, перехватывая жилистое запястье. - Хватит мельтешить.  
Сквало дернул рукой, но всерьез высвободиться не пробовал - не до того было.  
\- Я тут прикинул - если заменить руку на искусственную, как у Тира, но добавить к ней еще пару-тройку функций, то скоро этот мудак будет трупом. Вот послушай - я читал, можно сделать так, что мозг будет обрабатывать сигналы от протеза, как от живой руки. Мне даже не придется почти ничему учиться заново. Бионика, слышал? Есть исследования...  
Что Занзасу действительно нравилось, так это возвращать всяких придурков с небес на землю.  
\- Бля, ты представляешь, сколько это будет стоить? У тебя деньги завелись?  
Денег, понятное дело, ни у одного из них не было - настоящих, больших денег, а не той мелочи, которой хватало на шикарную жизнь, но не на серьезные дела. Старик держал кошелек открытым, без вопросов оплачивал долги и дорогие игрушки, вроде той же машины - но вряд ли он раскошелится на высокотехнологичный протез для Сквало. Или вот интернет - детище военных, а значит, новое оружие, нужно только успеть прибрать его к рукам. Или - боевые роботы. Или... Да куда ни ткнись - на все нужны деньги. Которых нет.  
Пальцы, лежавшие на запястье Сквало, сжались сильнее, словно пытаясь удержать ускользающую мысль.  
Старый пердун не раскошелится - но деньги можно взять у других, у тех, кому старик мешает и кто надеется, что наследник окажется посговорчивее. Эти - заплатят с радостью, сами прибегут с деньгами, только свистни.  
\- Будет тебе твой протез, мусор, - Занзас провел большим пальцем по выступающей под прозрачной кожей голубой вене и почувствовал биение пульса - живое и нетерпеливое. - Все у нас будет.  
Лишь бы успеть набрать силу до того, как придется отдавать долги.

 

Занзас, его мать, Тимотео, YB,

 - Покажи ему! Покажи!  
Тычок под ребра заставил Занзаса вспыхнуть от стыда и злости.  
«Сука, вонючая паршивая сука», - подумал он, ненавидя мать за ее унижение, а смотревших на нее мужчин - за жалость в глазах, за снисходительные голоса, за пистолетные кобуры под шикарными пиджаками.  
\- Я могу доказать, - мать заговорила быстро и сбивчиво, как будто опасалась, что ее прогонят, не дослушав.  
Занзас, не выдержав, дернул ее за юбку.  
\- Мам, пошли отсюда.  
\- А ты помолчи! Что встал, как пенек? Покажи дону, что ты умеешь - покажи ему, что ты его сын, а не кто-нибудь!  
\- Я жду, - голос дона был полон сочувствия, и Занзас догадался, что через несколько минут их с мамашей отправят домой, одарив на прощание небольшой суммой денег.  
Он поднял руку и с трудом разжал сведенный от напряжения кулак. Пламя полыхнуло ярче, чем обычно - так ярко, что даже немного ослепило Занзаса.  
«Сын?» - повторил он вслед за доном - и ничего не почувствовал, ни радости, ни торжества. Только затошнило немного, когда шикарная машина слишком быстро рванула с места. Дон сидел рядом, придерживая Занзаса за плечо. От него пахло табаком и одеколоном, незнакомыми, дорогими запахами, и он не заругался, когда Занзас случайно задел грязным ботинком его брюки.  
На следующем повороте Занзас толкнул дона нарочно - заболтал ногами, пачкая светло-серую брючину, черные чехлы на сидениях и все, до чего смог дотянуться. Мать за это ругала - говорила, что для того, кого ожидает большое будущее, такое поведение непростительно. Но дон только улыбнулся, и Занзас решил, что быть его сыном не так уж плохо.  
\- Опаздываем, - вдруг сказал сидевший впереди мужчина, - Грассано будет недоволен.  
Настроение вмиг испортилось. «Он думает, что опоздание - это моя вина», - понял Занзас.  
Во рту стало кисло от нехорошего предчувствия, но Занзас вздернул подбородок и принял независимый вид человека, отлично прожившего без отца целых девять лет, и способного обойтись без него и дальше. Даже если выкинут из машины - какая разница? Он неплохо покатался - и когда-нибудь у него будет тачка не хуже этой. Даже получше.  
И раз уж все равно накажут...  
Занзас с размаху ударил ногой по спинке сидения - так, что мужчина охнул от неожиданности.  
Дон тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Так его! Пусть все знают, что ты важнее Грассано. Кстати, Койот, перезвони ему, предупреди - я скоро буду, - сказал он, и обернулся к Занзасу. - Ну, сынок - чего ты хочешь? Что тебе купить? Мороженое? Железную дорогу?  
Занзас сглотнул пересохшим ртом, и, возненавидев себя за слишком детский голос, выпалил:  
\- Пистолет! Настоящий.  
\- Хм... Завтра, возможно. Антонио, - дон обернулся к одному из охранников, - мы с Койотом едем к Грассано. Ты отвезешь Занзаса домой - и пусть кто-нибудь позаботится о его комнатах, вещах... Короче, озадачь там кого-нибудь. Если по дороге мальчику что-нибудь приглянется - скажи, чтобы записали на мой счет.  
Занзас не слушал - мыслями он весь был в завтрашнем дне. С пистолетом, чувствовал он, границы дозволенного раздвинутся еще шире. А потом - еще и еще, до бесконечности.

 

Вишня, после финальной арки, смысла нет, обоснуя нет, вообще ничего нет, кроме медведей.

 Из всех плохих идей, посещавших Занзаса, худшей была идея потрахаться на природе. Свалить из осточертевшего госпиталя, где не спрятаться от людей, скуки и навязчивой заботы, найти тихое местечко - желательно, без муравейников и сучков, вонзающихся в спину почище Бельфегоровых ножиков, - и для разнообразия заняться чем-нибудь помимо бесконечных войн.  
\- Не судьба, - сказал намного, намного позже Сквало - а в тот момент он просто беспокоился о том, что в окрестностях Намимори хрен найдешь подходящее для перепихона место.  
Сразу за мостом Занзас не выдержал. Прижал Сквало к дереву, поцеловал - и превратил его тело в мягкий воск.  
Делай с ним что хочешь.  
Занзас хотел шарить под выпростанной из брюк рубашкой, гладить спину, нащупывая кончиками пальцев старые шрамы, трогать живот, словно случайно задевая скользкую головку. Всего этого было мало - и Сквало в нетерпении надавил Занзасу на плечи. Вниз, к торчащему из расстегнутых брюк члену, к поджавшимся от желания яичкам. Тяжело дыша, Занзас опустился на колени - а в следующий миг Сквало взмахнул мечом, рассекая сгустившийся воздух, неподатливую шкуру и твердые кости.  
Занзас, рухнувший на спину за секунду до выпада, перекатился в сторону и выхватил пистолеты.  
\- Откуда здесь медведи? - крикнул он.  
Медведи падали с неба один за другим, как осенние листья или голубиное дерьмо из прилепленного к балкону гнезда. Бурая шерсть, маленькие злобные глаза - откуда здесь это? Думать было некогда. Сквало вспарывал толстую резиновую кожу, выворачивал наружу внутренности - проросшую стальной паутиной сизую плоть, погнутые от ударов, оплавленные микросхемы, уворачивался от ударов когтистых лап. Рядом грохотали выстрелы. Занзас стрелял с обеих рук, целясь медведям в головы - и низкие лбы взрывались, пачкая траву жирными маслянистыми пятнами.  
Когда выстрелы вдруг стихли, Сквало шагнул вперед, выставив перед собой меч. Медведь, огромный, как монстр из голливудского фильма, приподнял верхнуюю губу и низко зарычал.  
\- Отвлеки его, - скомадновал Занзас, - но не убивай.  
Выбрав момент, он запрыгнул медведю на спину, оседлал его, с размаху ударил рукоятью пистолета между ушами, и, пока зверь, пошатываясь, пытался опять подняться на задние лапы, схватил Сквало за руку и втащил за собой.  
\- Держись, - крикнул он - но Сквало и так держался, вцепившись протезом в бурую шерсть и обнимая другой рукой Занзаса. Медведь, подстегиваемый ударами по уху, несся сквозь кусты и молодые деревья - в полосу невыносимо-яркого света, расползавшегося над пропастью, как расползается под ударом меча дряблая кожа. Сквало пригнулся и крепче прижал к себе Занзаса. Азарт - азартом, но свалиться с этой твари в тот миг, когда она с размаха врежется в неведомую хуйню, парившую в луче ослепительного света, ему не хотелось. Зажмурившись, он принялся считать удары сердца - своего иллюзорного и живого сердца Занзаса, - и ровно через три удара услышал гулкий шлепок.  
Медведь, взлетев над пропастью, приземлился на выдвинувшуюся из неведомой хуйни лестницу.  
Следующие четверть часа Сквало рубил и колол, прорываясь за Занзасом куда-то вглубь серых коридоров. Кроме медведей с железной начинкой в брюхе, тут были рептилии и трехголовые уродцы, злоупотреблявшие косметикой дамы с кошачьими генами в родословной и обросшие бахромой щупалец грибы.  
Впрочем, умирали они ничуть не хуже обычных людей.  
Кроме грибов - но на их счет Сквало всегда питал определенные подозрения, и поэтому не поленился нашинковать каждый труп на тоненькие кругляши.  
За одной из выжженных Занзасом дверей промелькнула оплетенная электродами коровья туша. За другой виднелись ящики, битком набитые всякой всячиной - от платиновых слитков до китайских банных шлепанцев. И, наконец, самая большая дверь, тревожно мигавшая оранжевой лампочкой и завывавшая сиреной, открылась в полукруглое помещение.  
Верде назвал бы это место раем - столько здесь было мониторов, показывающих непонятные графики, парящих в воздухе клавиатур, предназначенных для рук, очень отдаленно напоминающих человеческие конечности и разноцветных лампочек.  
Особенно Верде понравилась бы красная, светившаяся прямо перед роскошным, обитым мягкой кожей креслом. Голос, раздававшийся из динамика рядом с лампочкой, говорил на неизвестном языке, но по интонации было понятно, что дела плохи.  
Оставалось только выяснить, у кого - у них с Занзасом, или у развалившегося в кресле гриба с украшенными разноцветными браслетами щупальцами.  
Занзас разрешил эти сомнения, столкнув гриб на пол и прострелив ему шляпку.  
\- А неплохое кресло, - сказал он, устало опускаясь на пухлые подушки.  
Сквало рубанул мечом по лампочке - и сирена стихла.  
\- Теперь мы можем потрахаться? - спросил он.  
Занзас потянул Сквало за край рубашки. Наклонив голову, посмотрел сквозь прищуренные глаза - и Сквало навалился на него, вжимая в кресло, целуя и гладя напряженные плечи.  
Пахло кровью.  
Под пультом кто-то деликатно всхлипывал.  
\- Да что за невезуха, - вздохнул Сквало, сползая с колен Занзаса и тыча кончиком меча в темноту. Услышав тоненький взвизг, он вытащил за шкирку спрятавшегося там трехголового уродца и встряхнул, как нашкодившим котенком.  
Задрожав, трехголовый печально пробулькал левой головой:  
\- Главный босс убит. Его бойцы убиты. Кто теперь нас защитит? Хороший был бизнес - оружие, наркотики, девочки, мальчики, неопределившиеся личинки, похищение землян, создание кругов на полях, опыты над скотом, взятки депутатам Галактического совета. Кто обо всем этом позаботится? А наша база в поясе астероидов? Что с ней станет?  
Сквало глянул на Занзаса и вопросительно чиркнул пальцем по горлу.  
\- Пусти его, - сказал тот, и, смерив уродца ленивым взглядом, сказал: - Теперь вы, отбросы, под защитой Варии.  
Вот тогда Сквало понял, что в ближайшую неделю ему будет не до секса.

 

Сквало/Мукуро  
Из большинства коробочек что-нибудь появляется. В некоторые - что-нибудь попадает.

\- Твою мать, - сказал Сквало, - твою же мать!  
Других слов у него не осталось - после того, как этот мудак, этот придурок с разноцветными глазами и сгнившим в Вендикаре мозгом открыл коробочку. Открыл просто так. Может, конечно, это была часть какого-то грандиозного плана по уничтожению мафии - начиная со Сквало и заканчивая тоже им, так как в окружающем «ничто» никаких других мафиозо не наблюдалось. Но интуиция, не вонгольская, а обыкновенная человеческая, подсказывала, что Мукуро просто решил его достать.  
Мукуро пытался сделать это с самого начала операции - злился, что Сквало видит сквозь его иллюзии и плюет на его выпендреж. Говорил все язвительнее, смеялся все ехиднее - и его иллюзии выглядели все более провоцирующими. Может, он до сих пор чувствовал себя не до конца реальным, если на нем не было сосредоточено всеобщее внимание, но Сквало это было глубоко похуй.  
Все, что он хотел, это поскорее забрать коробочки и вернуться в Палермо.  
Только вот Палермо больше не существовало.  
Внутри этой сраной коробочки не существовало вообще ничего - кроме них двоих.  
\- Ничего не получается, - сказал Мукуро. - Это хуже, чем в Вендикаре. Я как будто опять в банке... нет, эта коробочка и есть что-то вроде той банки. Отсюда не выбраться.  
\- Ловушка для иллюзионистов, - пробормотал Сквало. - Ну вот на хера было открывать?  
Мукуро ничего не ответил - и Сквало, забеспокоившись, тронул его за руку.  
\- Почти ничего не чувствую, - вяло пробормотал тот.  
Он лежал, свернувшись калачиком, на полу - или может, висел в пустоте, потому что тут, внутри коробочки, все зависело от точки зрения. Сквало уцепился за эту мысль, как за тоненькую ниточку, потянул - и толкнул Мукуро в бок:  
\- А теперь?  
\- Что-то... Не знаю.  
И вдруг пожаловался:  
\- Я тебя больше не вижу.  
\- Но как выгляжу, помнишь? - поинтересовался Сквало, дождался слабого кивка, и продолжил: - Тогда думай об этом. Закрой глаза и думай.  
Вначале казалось, что все бесполезно, и что Мукуро вот-вот окончательно уйдет в себя - но когда Сквало опять заговорил, тот вздрогнул.  
\- Значит, ты меня слышишь, - сказал Сквало. - Слушай тогда: я собираюсь тебе подрочить. Может, даже трахну тебя - но пока остановимся на дрочке. Думай об этом. Думай о том, как я тебя трогаю. Как засовываю в тебя пальцы. Ты горячий внутри, горячий и тесный, могу поспорить, тебя еще никто не ебал, но тебе понравится, тебе уже нравится, да ты же дрожишь весь, ну, давай же...  
Быстро расстегнув брюки, он лег рядом и закинул ногу на худое бедро. Мукуро вжался лбом ему в плечо, сунул руку под мышку - и от этого Сквало вдруг повело, сильнее, чем от толкающегося в его ладонь члена.  
Встать может даже у коматозника. Но для того, чтобы обнять, нужно иметь хоть какое-то соображение.  
\- Кончи для меня, - попросил он, поверив, что теперь они точно отсюда выберутся.  
Мукуро всхлипнул, коротко и прерывисто, и пробормотал:  
\- Сквало.  
Он был легким, и - в самом начале, - послушным, как кукла, но с каждой минутой сонного безразличия было все меньше, а прежнего Мукуро - все больше. Он отвечает на поцелуй, прикусывая Сквало губу - и в этот миг «ничто», или пол, или что-то еще превращается в широкую кровать. Это не совсем то, что нужно - Сквало предпочел бы дверь, - но это было началом.  
\- Все по-настоящему, - прошептал он в открытый для поцелуя рот, - чувствуешь?  
На кровати появились подушки - однако лицо Мукуро осталось прежним. Бледным и вылинявшим, как у человека, лишь недавно увидевшего солнечный свет, с усталыми тенями под глазами.  
Целуя его, Сквало подумал о тех, кто крадет годы из чужих жизней, сохраняя людей во льду или в банках с физраствором, как припасы на черный день. Может, пришла пора что-нибудь с этим сделать, иначе скоро вокруг останутся только консервы - бывшие и будущие.  
Может, и пора - но не сейчас. И дверь, появившуюся в стене, тоже можно было открыть попозже - после того, как Мукуро перестанет дрожать, выплескиваясь на живот, и белые капли остынут, стягивая кожу шелушащейся пленкой.  
\- А если за дверью ничего нет? - вдруг спросил Мукуро.  
Сквало провел рукой по его спине.  
\- Если не откроем, то никогда не узнаем. И сдохнем здесь от голода, затрахав друг друга до смерти.  
Он подождал, пока Мукуро оденется, и подошел к двери.  
\- Ну? Выходим?  
Мукуро все еще стоял посреди безудержной роскоши, возникшей на месте прежнего «ничто», и рассматривал оставшиеся на запястьях следы - с удивлением, как будто для него оказалось открытием, что на коже могут появляться болезненные красные пятна. Когда он все же посмотрел на Сквало, в глазах его читался вопрос, который никогда не прозвучал бы вслух - но на который все же стоило ответить.  
\- Я люблю, чтобы все было по-честному - сказал Сквало, - так что в следующий раз не вздумай отмазаться какими-нибудь сраными тентаклями.  
\- В следующий раз? - Мукуро даже улыбнулся. - Думаешь, он будет?  
Сквало никогда не считал себя настолько проницательным, чтобы угадывать, что чувствуют другие люди, поэтому просто поцеловал Мукуро - и, пока тот пытался отдышаться, толкнул к двери.  
\- Там разберемся, - сказал он.  
И вышел вслед за Мукуро.

Цабр

 - Ты нравишься Франу, - сказал Мукуро.  
Он сидел у Сквало на груди, не давая дышать, и с интересом смотрел, как тот умирает.  
\- Не понимаю я тебя, - добавил он через минуту, когда Сквало сначала попытался разорвать себе пальцами горло - но опомнился и, выхватив меч, отсек Мукуро голову.  
\- Ты безумен, - рассмеялась голова Мукуро, и покатилась по полу - в темноту под кроватью.  
Сквало, задыхаясь, сел на постели. Горло болело, как будто он и вправду пытался вырвать себе трахею, влажные волосы прилипли к вискам, и что хуже всего - адски хотелось спать. Он пошел в ванную и, плеснув себе в лицо водой, посмотрел в зеркало.  
\- Я безумен, - повторил он вслед за Мукуро.  
Даже если это не было правдой, то скоро сны сделают свое дело.  
Вернувшись в комнату, он взял мобильник, и сказал:  
\- Значит, так, мелкий. Если твой учитель не перестанет являться в мои сны, я возьму тебя в заложники, и буду срезать с тебя мясо, пока он лично не придет выяснить, почему ты орешь у него в голове. Усек?  
\- Не впутывайте меня в это, - попросил Фран. - Если хотите встретиться с моим учителем - встречайтесь, но не опускайтесь до эмоционального шантажа.  
\- Придурок, - проворчал Сквало. - Почему этот мудак говорит, что я тебе нравлюсь?  
\- К вам не страшно повернуться спиной, - ответил Фран, и отключился.  
Когда он обернулся, Мукуро сидел на его кровати.  
\- Может, это не ты сошел с ума, а я, - сказал он, глядя на Сквало снизу вверх.  
Лицо его светилось и выглядело таким прекрасным, что сжималось сердце.  
Но Сквало умел видеть сквозь иллюзии. От сражений, тюрем, от, в конце концов, самой жизни всегда остаются следы. Может, не такие явные, как на его собственном теле - но они есть у каждого.  
\- Настоящий ты мне нравишься больше, - сказал он.  
\- А что такое - быть настоящим? - рассмеялся Мукуро. - Иллюзия моей иллюзии - не моя иллюзия.  
Сквало толкнул его на кровать, сел сверху, не давая вырваться, сжал стальными пальцами горло и, наклонившись так низко, что прерывистое дыхание защекотало ему щеку, прошептал:  
\- Тогда тебе будет все равно, если я ее убью.  
Тело он перетащил в ванную - утром кто-нибудь с этим разберется.  
\- Почему ты так любишь безнадежные сражения? - спросил Мукуро, когда Сквало выпрямился. - Потому что они дают тебе ощущение собственной свободы? Иллюзию того, что ты сам делаешь свой выбор, а не следуешь правилам - сам идешь за Занзасом, сам прыгаешь в пасть к акуле?  
\- Я люблю побеждать, понятно? - огрызнулся Сквало, и тычком заставил его подвинуться на постели. - И я побеждаю!  
Мукуро начал смеяться. Он хохотал, пока из глаз не потекли слезы, пока смех не начал захлебываться икотой - и Сквало ничего не оставалось, как его заткнуть.  
Мукуро сразу же замолчал - и это было отлично, потому что иначе Сквало мог бы откусить ему язык. Очень настойчивый и бесстыдный язык, трущийся о небо, о десны, о собственный язык Сквало так, что начинала кружиться голова.  
Он перестал смеяться, потому что начал стонать - тихо, едва ли понимая, что он сам издает эти звуки.  
\- Я тебя сейчас трахну, - предупредил Сквало. - Нет, сперва я дам тебе отсосать, выебу в горло, кончу тебе на лицо...  
\- Потрогай меня, - попросил Мукуро.  
На ощупь он был гладким, как самая гладкая сталь, и таким же твердым. Сквало ласкал его, глядя, как его собственный член то погружается в широко раскрытый рот, то появляется из него, напряженный и влажный от слюны. В последний момент Мукуро чуть было не отпрянул в сторону, но Сквало придержал его за затылок, заставляя высосать все до последней капли. А потом, не давая опомниться, впился поцелуем в опухшие губы - и целовал до тех пор, пока в паху опять не заныло от предвкушения.  
\- Давай, - поторопил его Мукуро, такой же нетерпеливый и возбужденный, и раздвинул ноги. Это было ошибкой - потому что нельзя было не поцеловать туго сжатую розовую дырку, не трахнуть ее языком, не вылизать мошонку, пока та не начала блестеть от слюны, не потереться щекой о твердый большой член.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я начал просить? - Мукуро все еще пытался улыбаться, и губы его кривились злее и ехиднее, чем обычно, но это была даже не иллюзия - просто неумелая маска.  
\- Да я, блядь, сам уже не могу терпеть, - честно признался Сквало, - но ты же охуенный. Хер тут удержишься.  
\- Вот и не сдерживай себя, - Мукуро сдавил двумя пальцами свой сосок и прикусил и без того припухшую губу.  
Может, через секунду он пожалел об этом совете, потому что, когда Сквало толкнулся внутрь, его лицо болезненно сморщилось. А может, и нет. Сквало было плевать - он толкался внутрь, в горячую, растянутую его членом дырку, целовал цепляющиеся за его плечи руки, гладил и теребил твердеющую плоть, говорил что-то - может, даже кричал, - и чувствовал себя полностью, абсолютно счастливым и свободным.  
Когда он очнулся, Мукуро сидел на его кровати...

 

Голубика, о внимательности при отправке писем

Самое главное, что нужно знать об интернете - он позволяет сказать собеседнику все, что думаешь, не глядя ему в глаза. Это убежище для слабых духом. Место, где разрешено многое - кроме разве что всплывающих окон.  
Возможно, кто-нибудь вроде Спаннера знал об интернете другие вещи, но перед людьми вроде Спаннера никогда не стояла задача рассказать о своей любви такой девушке, как Кеко. Нежной, милой, красивой Кеко, заслуживающей лучшей судьбы, чем быть любовью всей жизни для Савады Цунаеши, никчемного босса Вонголы. Человека, единственной добродетелью которого было умение делать из лимонов - лимонад. Ну, или, по крайней мере, готовность бегать в магазин за лимонами, чтобы кто-нибудь смог заняться приготовлением лимонада. Но даже такому человеку нельзя отказать в праве придумать себе красивый ник, зарегистрировать новый аккаунт и написать письмо, полное самых возвышенных чувств. Нет, Цуна не замахивался ни на что большее, чем поцелуй, и вообще старался больше говорить о себе - мечтаю, знаю, что нельзя, но как удержаться, никогда ничего не сделаю - не смею, но иногда представляю себе, как ты делаешь первый шаг, как помогаешь мне справиться со смущением и нерешительностью, и я уже говорил о том, что никогда не целовался?.. но не хочу ставить в неловкое положение, никто не поймет, просто должен сказать, хотя бы так... - потому что говорить о Кеко казалось кощунством. Он был достаточно осторожен, чтобы ни словом, ни намеком не выдать себя, и все же в последнюю секунду заколебался - стоит ли отправлять? Оттягивая момент принятия решения, он посмотрел на ютубе пару роликов и написал Гокудере про завтрашний тест. Потом зажмурился, нажал на энтер - и быстро закрыл вкладку, как будто Кеко могла увидеть его, сидящего по ту сторону монитора. Дело было сделано. Еще некоторое время - не больше часа, - Цуна поглядывал на компьютер с опаской, вытирал о брюки вспотевшие ладони и старался не думать о том, что сделает Кеко, когда получит письмо. Но потом позвонил Ямамото, Ламбо начал выпрашивать конфеты, а Реборн - загадочно улыбаться и говорить о важности тренировок, и все пошло своим чередом. До самого вечера, когда Цуна, устав от царившего в комнате шума, вышел во двор - и вдруг обнаружил, что его хватают за руку, тянут куда-то за угол, прижимают к стене и начинают целовать.  
Что нужно знать о поцелуях? Что от них очень легко отказаться, если целует кто-нибудь вроде тети Йоко (78 лет, вставная челюсть, привычка брызгать слюной и действительно странный запах), и очень сложно, если это делает кто-то, подходящий по возрасту, знающий, как именно нужно наклонять голову, чтобы не мешал нос, и что делать с языком, и где держать руки. Кто-то, кто прерывает поцелуй только для того, чтобы сказать, что он сам уже давно тоже, и тоже боялся признаться, но если Цуна согласен, то плевать, кто что подумает, а кто решит по этому поводу что-то вякнуть, получит в задницу динамитную шашку и сможет скосплеить новогодний фейерверк, даже если не сезон.  
И все, кроме этих слов, этих руки и губ вдруг показалось неважным - по крайней мере, до того момента, пока не зазвонил мобильник, и Цуна не услышал голос Кеко.  
\- Цуна-кун? - спросила она, - Мне сегодня пришло странное письмо.  
\- Да? - только и смог выдавить Цуна.  
\- Это письмо от незнакомца, - неуверенно продолжила Кеко. - Он спрашивает, будет ли завтра тест. Как ты думаешь, Цуна-кун... Это что-то опасное?  
Цуна ответил не сразу - и потому, что не знал, что сказать, и потому, что Гокудера продолжал трогать его именно там, где нужно.  
Но Кеко опять спросила:  
\- Цуна-кун?  
И Цуна нашел в себе силы ответить:  
\- Я думаю, это чья-то дурацкая шутка. Просто отправь его в корзину.

 

Черешня

\- Пацан, ты не оправдываешь ожидания, - сказал Сквало. - Это хреново. Плохая карма и все такое.  
Такеши парировал выпад, шагнул - нет, заскользил, как учил его Сквало, просочился влево, увернулся... И чуть не упал, запутавшись в распоротой сверху донизу штанине.  
Сквало заржал, как будто отмочил отличную шутку.  
\- В каком смысле я не оправдываю ожидания? - спросил Такеши, расстегивая превратившиеся в ловушку брюки.  
\- От победителя ждут одного - смерти, - неожиданно Сквало оказался совсем близко. - Представь себе, каково это - уже считать себя мертвым. Как это - подойти к самой границе...  
Он провел ладонью по голому бедру. Зацепил пальцем резинку трусов. Потянул ее вниз, пока не обнажился уже начавший твердеть член. Опустился на колени - и взял его в рот.  
Такой горячий, что Такеши, от неожиданности чувствовавший себя словно замороженным, отмер.  
\- Сквало, - сказать это получилось только со второго раза, - ох, Сквало...  
Упирая член то в одну щеку, то в другую, заглатывая его, пока он не начинал тереться головкой о миндалины, щекоча языком уздечку, Сквало смотрел Такеши в глаза - так, словно давал ему очередной урок.  
\- Представь себе того, кто уже почувствовал прикосновение твоего меча к сердцу, - продолжил он, выпустив член.  
Его пальцы уже трогали Такеши в таких местах, к которым он сам прикасался очень редко - и уж точно не с такой целью.  
\- Этот человек попрощался с миром, и готов уйти, - прошептал Сквало, и дунул на полностью обнажившуюся багровую головку, - но тут...  
Он вдруг поднялся на ноги, облизнул припухшие губы и заорал:  
\- И тут ему говорят - ни хрена, никто тебя убивать не будет!  
\- А? - Такеши качнулся вперед, ничего не понимая, но повинуясь надеющемуся на продолжение телу, но Сквало уже зашагал к выходу.  
Только у самых дверей он обернулся, и сказал:  
\- Ты же в курсе, что оргазм называют «маленькой смертью»? Когда до тебя дойдет, что нельзя обманывать ожидания тех, кто готов быть убитым, приходи - и я закончу это дело.

 

Занзас/Сквало

Шлюха была красивая и умелая. Но невезучая - как только она взяла у Сквало в рот, дверь оглушительно хлопнула, и в комнату вошел Занзас.  
\- Пошла вон, - сказал он, и вышвырнул в коридор шлюхины тряпки.  
Понятливая шлюха выбежала из комнаты в чем была - и даже про деньги не заикнулась.  
Занзас удовлетворенно хмыкнул, и упал на кровать - прямо на нагретое девкой место.  
\- Чего надо, босс? - мрачно поинтересовался Сквало, натягивая на бедра простыню.  
\- Насчет завтрашнего дела, - сказал Занзас. - Уверен, что у тебя все готово?  
\- Не был бы уверен, не валялся бы с бабой, - проворчал Сквало.  
Вдруг вспомнилось, как когда-то, восемь лет назад, Занзас точно так же среди ночи заявлялся к нему домой, будил, падая рядом на постель и отбирая себе подушку, и они шептались - бывало, до самого рассвета, - делились планами, травили анекдоты и пугали друг друга страшилками, просто говорили - о чем угодно. Хотя чаще бывало так, что трепался один Сквало, а Занзас лежал рядом - хмыкал недоверчиво, язвил, смеялся.  
Но сейчас, похоже, поговорить хотелось Занзасу.  
\- Кто тебя знает, - буркнул он.  
Выдернув из-под Сквало подушку, он устроился поудобнее, и, заложив руки за голову, вдруг сказал:  
\- Ты с этими патлами на пидора похож. Может, ты вообще с парнями ебешься.  
И повторил опять:  
\- Кто тебя знает?  
\- А тебе что? - огрызнулся Сквало.  
Занзас ничего не ответил, и тогда Сквало сказал:  
\- Вообще - да. Доволен?  
Занзас неопределенно дернул плечом.  
\- Так вот, завтра, - без перехода продолжил он, - возьмешь с собой Маммона...  
\- Это же просто зачистка.  
\- Плевать. А будет орать насчет денег - скажи, пусть у старого пердуна их требует.  
Сквало захотелось спросить, скоро ли вместо того дерьма, которое подсовывал под видом работы Девятый, появится настоящее дело, но он смолчал. И так понятно, что после заварушки с кольцами и японским наследником им всем крупно повезло.  
А нормальная работа - она будет, рано или поздно. В их бизнесе рецессий не бывает.  
Занзас продолжал говорить, пункт за пунктом повторяя задание, и Сквало даже что-то отвечал, поглядывая на четко обрисованный профиль. Тени от ресниц падали на скулы, темный шрам расползался по щеке, захватывая шею, и хотелось потрогать его, провести по нему пальцем, чтобы ощутить жесткость сожженной кожи.  
\- К черту, - Занзас вдруг перебил сам себя на полуслове, и, повернув голову, посмотрел в упор. - Хочу тебя выебать.  
\- Сдурел? - было первой реакцией Сквало. В животе что-то завязалось в узел - от неожиданности, - и жарко стало, хоть под холодный душ лезь. - Ты же не...  
В следующую секунду его горло сжали стальные пальцы.  
\- Сколько баб ты переебал за эти восемь лет? - шепнул ему на ухо Занзас. - Или все-таки мужиков?  
Острые зубы больно куснули за ухо, губы скользнули по щеке, впились в рот, забирая остатки дыхания - и, сдернув простыню, Занзас навалился сверху.  
\- У тебя стоит, - вдруг сказал он, и ухмыльнулся: - У тебя не стояло, когда эта шлюха тебе сосала.  
\- Да пошла она, - прошептал Сквало.  
Думать сейчас о ком-то, кроме Занзаса, казалось кощунством.  
Он медленно провел рукой по твердой жесткой спине и раздвинул ноги так широко, как только смог.  
\- Вставишь мне? - выдохнул он, начиная расстегивать на Занзасе рубашку.  
Тот вдруг задышал часто и хрипло, облизнул губы, и, приподнявшись, рванул ремень на брюках. Шрамы, пятнавшие смуглую кожу, потемнели. Заметив это, Занзас придержал руку на рубашке, но тут же нахмурился, и быстро избавился от лишних тряпок.  
\- Говори, что делать, - сказал он.  
«Не тяни, просто вставь», - хотел сказать Сквало, но вместо этого прошептал, глядя на влажные губы.  
\- Оближи себе пальцы. Как следует оближи...  
Увидев тонкую нитку слюны, протянувшуюся от рта Занзаса к его пальцам, он подумал, что может кончить от одного этого зрелища. И заторопился.  
\- Сунь пальцы мне в очко. Глубже. Не бойся, не порвусь.  
\- Было кому растянуть? - зло поинтересовался Занзас.  
И так резко повернул пальцы, что задницу прострелило болью.  
Он выглядел взбешенным - и одновременно, возбужденным до такой степени, что его похоть казалась чем-то материальным. Ее можно было пощупать - как горячую кожу на бедре Занзаса.  
\- Я сказал, что мне без разницы, кого ебать, - вызверился Сквало - даже приподнялся, заглянув Занзасу в лицо. - Я не сказал, что кто-то ебал меня!  
Темные, как будто накрашенные, ресницы дрогнули. Занзас замер, всматриваясь Сквало в лицо - черт его знает, что он там хотел рассмотреть, - потом вытащил пальцы, наклонился, и провел языком между ягодицами. Сразу стало горячо - от языка, протолкнувшегося в дырку, от жаркого дыхания, от ладоней, мявших и раздвигавших ягодицы. Занзас дрожал - и эта дрожь передавалась Сквало вместе с исходящим из его тела жаром.  
\- Не могу больше, - вдруг сказал Занзас.  
Вытащив пальцы, он прижался к дырке головкой члена, толкнулся внутрь, и застыл, тяжело дыша и кусая губы. По его щеке медленно стекла капля пота.  
\- Блядь, какой ты узкий, - прошептал он.  
\- Да, представь себе - ты там первый, - не удержался Сквало.  
Занзас самодовольно ухмыльнулся, и толкнулся вперед - еще и еще, пока Сквало не почувствовал, как от задницы по всему телу прокатывает горячая волна. Он застонал, насаживаясь на член, и Занзас, наклонившись, схватил его за волосы и притянул к себе. Открыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого начал целовать Сквало в губы.  
И только когда тот кончил, отодвинулся и лег рядом.  
\- Не выходил бы из тебя - так и трахал бы, - сказал он, тяжело дыша.  
Его ладонь гладила Сквало живот, размазывая сперму. Поднеся палец к губам, он лизнул его, поморщился и вытер о простыню.  
\- Надо бы в душ сходить, - пробормотал Сквало.  
Но он уже засыпал, сквозь сон чувствуя, как по коже скользят горячие губы, как путаются в его волосах, разбирая их на пряди, пальцы. В какой-то момент ему послышалось, будто Занзас назвал его по имени, но было ли это наяву, или во сне, он так и не понял.

 

Персонажи: Примо Вонгола (Джотто)/Занзас  
Жанр: Зомби-АУ  
Место действия: Лифт  
Ключ: Встреча изменившая жизнь.

Последний магазин с патронами Занзас расстрелял еще на улице. По холлу он шел, сжигая мертвых голыми руками, оставляя за собой прах, шевелившийся лишь от задувавшего в разбитые окна ветра. В лифт ввалился, почти теряя сознание, с погасшим от смертельной усталости пламенем - и слишком поздно заметил притаившуюся там опасность.  
Этот мертвец выглядел получше, чем полуразложившиеся твари на улице. У него даже сохранились волосы - желтая пакля, свисавшая с обтянутого кожей черепа, - и его сероватая кожа еще не расцвела пятнами тления.  
Занзас не успел опомниться, как мертвец швырнул его в стенку. Случайно задетая кнопка мигнула, и лифт, поскрипывая тросами, начал медленно подниматься вверх. Туда, где пряталась надоедливая и беспомощная свита Савады - его бабы и его (или чья-то еще) мелюзга.  
\- Пиздец, - решил Занзас, думая о том, что черт с ним самим - ясно, что из этого лифта он уже не выйдет. В лучшем - или в худшем, - случае выползет, булькая: «Мозги! Мозги!», как те полусожранные своими собратьями твари в холле.  
И черт с ней, с мелюзгой Савады - туда им и дорога.  
Но обидно же подыхать вот так, не сопротивляясь. Он всегда боролся - даже когда не было ни единого шанса на победу. Даже когда любой другой отступился бы - и от мечты, и от Вонголы. И плевать, что не осталось ни патронов, ни пламени, если есть руки и есть зубы. Крепкие, привыкшие разгрызать копченые телячьи ребрышки зубы.  
И он кусал, грыз и рвал, пока мертвец вдруг не задергался, как от удара током и не попытался вырваться.  
\- Мозг... - булькнул он, и, вдруг, изменившимся удивленным тоном прохрипел: - Вонгола?  
Его волосы все еще выглядели как пакля, но только из-за того, что на них лежал слой грязи. Глаза больше не были мутными и бессмысленными - нет, ужас, отразившийся в них при взгляде на Занзаса был вполне человеческим!  
И недоумение, на миг промелькнувшее в этих глазах, когда он опять прошептал:  
\- Мне нужна Вонгола... чем бы она ни была... - тоже казалось человеческим.  
А вот вопль Савадовской малолетней коровы, зачем-то крутившейся рядом с лифтом, и внезапно оказавшейся перед открывшейся дверью, человеческого в себе почти не содержал.  
И не было ничего странного в том, что взбешенный этим воплем Занзас слегка повредил базуку, только что отправившую в прошлое мальчишку, инфицированного вирусом мечты о Вонголе.

 

Занзас, Сквало, смысла нет, обоснуя нет, ООС и АУ, с юмором тоже не очень.

Ранним весенним утром, когда цветы пахнут, птички щебечут, а выведенные на прогулку собаки оставляют возле столбов зашифрованную информацию о своих жизненных устремлениях, Сквало, проснувшись, добрел до ванной, глянул на себя в зеркало - и проснулся окончательно.  
\- Верде - мудак, - констатировал он, изучая результат вчерашнего эксперимента.  
Результат таращился на него слегка охреневшим взглядом и ерошил левой пятерней коротко стриженый затылок. Сам эксперимент вспоминался плохо. Вообще-то, большую его часть Сквало продрых, отсыпаясь после ночного боя с очередным претендентом на титул Императора Мечей. Но кое-что все же всплывало в его памяти, и это «кое-что» выглядело достаточно тревожно.  
Сквало помнил, как Занзас говорил про Вонголу, как Верде кивал, уверяя, что все схвачено и просчитано, и жал на кнопки. Помнил, как в подмигивающей разноцветными лампочками хренотени открылась дверь. Помнил, как босс шагнул туда - в завивающийся сизым вихрем проем. Помнил, как рванул следом, потому что отправляться в неизвестность без прикрытия было хреновой идеей, а свой лимит хреновых идей Занзас уже успел исчерпать.  
Потом Сквало не помнил ничего - пока не проснулся от оглушительного птичьего пересвистывания, вызывавшего у него странные ассоциации с Японией и маленькими тихими городишками.  
И теперь он стоял перед зеркалом и смотрел на отражавшегося в нем двенадцатилетнего подростка.  
\- Охуеть, - высказался Сквало. И заорал: - Босс! Ты здесь?  
Птицы, услышав конкурента, смолкли. И лишь одинокая собака отозвалась где-то вдалеке печальным тявканьем.  
Через десять минут Сквало несся по улице, время от времени притормаживая, чтобы глянуть на номера домов. Меч, найденный на столе рядом с кроватью, болтался у него за плечами, школьная сумка оттягивала руку, а на лице была написана такая решимость, что даже коты, пригревшиеся на утреннем солнце, на всякий случай торопились убраться с его пути.  
Нужный дом нашелся быстро. Так как забота о чужом личном пространстве и чужой собственности всегда была для Сквало понятием теоретическим и не особенно интересным, то он попал внутрь, попросту подцепив гвоздем шпингалет на кухонном окне.  
Схватив один из дымящихся в большой тарелке рисовых колобков, он огляделся - и едва не упустил тот момент, когда в кухню вошла хозяйка.  
\- Ты к моему сыну? Позавтракаешь с нами? Все будет готово через минуту! - воскликнула она.  
С миром, в котором женщина, известная всем, как Нана, жена Савады Иемицу и мать Цуны радуется, когда к ее сыну приходят подобные Сквало гости, что-то точно было не в порядке. Рис, клейким комком застрявший у Сквало в глотке, приобрел отчетливый привкус тревоги.  
В следующий момент на втором этаже что-то загрохотало, звякнуло и разбилось, с лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, послышалось проклятье - и четырнадцатилетний Занзас вошел в кухню, как полководец - во взбунтовавшуюся провинцию.  
\- Твою мать, мусор, ты-то здесь откуда? И что вообще за хрень тут творится? Верде же сказал... - начал он - и схлопотал от Наны поварешкой по голове.  
\- Ты бы радовался, что у тебя появился хоть один друг, - укорила она, опять отворачиваясь к плите. - Я уже не надеюсь, что из тебя выйдет что-то толковое, что ты сможешь поступить в хороший колледж или сделать карьеру... но вести себя прилично не так уж сложно! На тебя жалуются все учителя и соседи! Закончится тем, что я найму тебе репетитора!  
Занзас посмотрел на Нану, на Сквало - и, в конце концов, сосредоточил свое внимание на тарелке с отбивными.  
Сквало же огляделся по сторонам - и замер, уткнувшись взглядом в висящую за спиной Занзаса фотографию.  
Фотографию, с которой ему улыбались старый пердун Тимотео и совсем молодая Нана.

\- Вот такая хрень, - сказал Сквало, бредя вслед за Занзасом по направлению к школе. - Получается, что в этой реальности Цуна живет в Палермо, а этот козел, усыновив тебя, подкинул Нане...  
Он заткнулся, потому что из-за калитки на дорогу вдруг выпрыгнул пекинес, встряхнул пушистыми ушами, тявкнул - и вдруг, встретившись взглядом с Занзасом, лег на живот, и шустро пополз назад, в безопасное укрытие собственного дома.  
\- Нужно собрать Хранителей, - сказал Занзас, переступая через сделанную пекинесом лужицу. - Нужно выяснить...  
В эту минуту из-за поворота вдруг выбежала некая знакомая личность. Заметив Занзаса, личность подбежала поближе, и, обвиняюще выбросив вперед кулак, заявила:  
\- Еще раз вломишься без приглашения в боксерский клуб - экстремально получишь, понял?  
\- Чего уж тут непонятного, - вздохнул Занзас. - Подержи сумку, мусор.  
С Ямамото Такеши разобрался Сквало - вырубил, не вникая в причину его злости на Занзаса, и оттащил в сторону, в тенечек. С Хибари пришлось повозиться - и, в конце концов, отступить, хотя к концу драки тот тоже едва держался на ногах.  
\- Так вот, насчет Хранителей, - продолжил Занзас, когда им удалось спрятаться от Хибари на крыше строящейся многоэтажки, - теперь, взвесив все, я думаю, что хрен мы кого найдем.  
\- Придется воспользоваться тем, что есть.  
\- В смысле? - уточнил Сквало.  
Но Занзас молчал.  
Сквало проследил за его взглядом - и напрягся, несмотря на боль во всех мышцах.  
\- Реборн, - прошептал он.  
\- Я репетитор, нанятый, чтобы сделать из тебя человека и босса мафии, - объявил Реборн.  
Запрыгнув Занзасу на плечо, он глянул вниз, туда, где какая-то девчонка причитала над избитым Рехеем, и продолжил:  
\- Твоим первым заданием будет привлечь Рехея на свою сторону.  
Сквало тоже посмотрел вниз - и вздохнул.  
Его босс всегда был спецом по части хреновых идей.

 

Сквало/Ямамото  
Сквало приводит Ямамото в бордель

 - Ты ни хрена не заслужил, кроме трепки, - сказал Сквало, открывая перед Ямамото тяжелую дверь, - но хрен с ним, я тебе потом задницу надеру. А пока - развлекайся.  
За дверью было шумно, пахло духами, вином и женщинами. Ямамото завертел головой, заулыбался, отвечая на обращенные к нему профессиональные улыбки, и на всякий случай уточнил:  
\- Это бордель, да?  
\- Нет, бля, кружок хорового пения! - заорал Сквало. - У тебя день рождения - куда тебя еще вести?  
Если у Ямамото имелись на этот счет какие-то другие идеи, то озвучивать их уже было поздно - Сквало толкнул его вперед, прямо в объятия пышнокудрой блондинки, и бросив:  
\- Я снял эту дыру до утра, целиком, так что ни в чем себе не отказывай! - заспешил куда-то во внутренние комнаты.  
\- А ты?  
\- Спать, вторые сутки на ногах!  
Ямамото развел руками и обернулся к выжидательно уставившимся на него девицам.  
\- Вы слышали про женский бейсбол?

Девицы угомонились только под утро. Кудрявая блондинка сонно пробормотала:  
\- Сразу за комнатой охраны налево, вторая дверь, - и вытянулась на кушетке, пристроив биту между округлых бедер.  
Ямамото старался двигаться как можно тише, благо утреннего света уже хватало на то, чтобы различать очертания предметов, но пройти мимо тумбочки и не вмазаться в нее коленкой оказалось выше его сил.  
Сквало подхватился с постели сразу же, как будто и не спал.  
\- Ты, пацан? Пьяный, что ли?  
Ямамото помотал головой.  
\- Может, глоток шампанского, но это было еще в начале вечера, - сказал он. - Напиваться, когда нужно сделать что-то важное - это как-то... Неправильно, в общем.  
\- Что - важное? Телку трахнуть, что ли? Кстати, - Сквало растер ладонью лицо, - ты почему здесь, а не с девками? Тебе, вроде, понравилась эта... как ее, Элина? Марина?  
\- Она неплохо отбивает, - хрипло сказал Ямамото, присаживаясь на кровать.  
\- И все?  
\- И все, - кивнул Ямамото, положив ладонь на грудь Сквало - туда, где мерно стучало сердце.  
Сердце тут же пропустило удар, зачастило, но ненадолго. Сквало несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, выравнивая пульс.  
\- Херней страдаешь, - сказал он, взяв Ямамото за запястье. - Иди лучше к этой...  
Ямамото поцеловал его, заглушив лишние слова. Секунду или две Сквало колебался, позволяя трогать языком твердые губы, но не пуская Ямамото внутрь - и вдруг, пробормотав:  
\- Хрен с тобой, но если это помешает тренировкам... - повалил его на кровать.  
От смятых простыней пахло сном - и Сквало, уж этот запах Ямамото мог узнать в любой толпе. Сложно ли, после всех тренировок и совместных боев? Джинсы путались в ногах, одеяло сбилось куда-то на пол - но даже без него было слишком жарко. Так жарко, что хотелось содрать с себя кожу и прижаться к чужому телу голым мясом, прорастая в него венами и костями. Сквало, почувствовав нетерпение Ямамото так же, как чувствовал во время тренировок его движения, не стал больше тянуть. Его пальцы уже были внутри, уже двигались, и Ямамото двигался им навстречу, ощущая, как в нем нарастает - нет, не возбуждение, а что-то другое, связанное только со Сквало и принадлежащее только ему. Название этому чувству нашлось в тот момент, когда пальцы исчезли, оставив после себя пустоту - и тут же забылось, выветрилось вместе со всеми другими словами и мыслями, когда Сквало потянул Ямамото на себя, насаживая на член. Слишком сильным было то сладкое томительное удовольствие, с которым мышцы сжимались вокруг члена, слишком жарким - пламя, растекавшееся от задницы по всему телу, и все, кроме этого, вдруг потеряло значение. На миг приподнявшись над Ямамото, Сквало почти вышел из него, и тут же снова прижался так, что казалось - не оторвешь никакой силой.  
Потом Ямамото еще какое-то время лежал, ловя губами упавшие на лицо длинные волосы, и слушал, как стучит сердце.  
\- Было круто, - вдруг пробормотал Сквало. - Хорошо, что ты завтра возвращаешься, а то я мог бы привыкнуть.  
Ямамото улыбнулся.  
\- Не завтра. Я задержусь на пару месяцев. Обещал потренировать девушек, понимаешь?  
\- Блядей? - уточнил Сквало.  
\- Я уговорил их подать заявку на участие в любительских соревнованиях по женскому бейсболу, - пояснил Ямамото. И, нахмурившись, поинтересовался: - Не знаешь, у колледжа при монастыре урсулинок хорошие спортсменки?  
\- Ты хочешь выпустить команду блядей против команды монашек, - неверяще произнес Сквало. - Если ты это провернешь, я приду за вас поболеть.

Савада Цунаёши/Хибари Кёя  
Место действия: Вокзал  
Ключ: Примерять женское белье.

Конечно, в Милане их уже ждали.  
\- Запасной выход тоже перекрыт, - сказал Цуна и с беспокойством покосился на Хибари.  
Хибари молчал. Смотрел на отражения четырех - нет, уже пяти - людей Маркони в сияющей витрине дьюти фри, и молчал, вселяя в душу Цуны вполне оправданную тревогу.  
\- Мы не можем допустить шума, - слабым голосом продолжил Цуна.  
\- Шума не будет, - пообещал Хибари.  
\- И ненужных жертв, - еще сильнее забеспокоился Цуна.  
Но Хибари уже вошел в магазин - и Цуне пришлось последовать за ним, потому что настоящий босс должен быть со своими людьми в болезнях и в здравии, в радостях и горестях, в гордости и в стыде. И, если нужно - при покупке женской одежды и нижнего белья.  
Правда, в том, что настоящий босс должен все это надевать, спрятавшись в туалете вместе хранителем, Цуна сомневался.  
\- Для маскировки достаточно платья, - убедительно, как ему показалось, произнес он, и попытался заглянуть Хибари в глаза.  
Зря, как он сразу понял. Было во взгляде Хибари что-то такое... нет, не угроза загрызть, но что-то близкое к этому и не менее опасное. Цуна даже поежился от этого взгляда - и постарался как можно вытащить из упаковки чулки.  
\- Порвешь, - остановил его Хибари. - Лучше я сам тебя одену.  
Действовал он неожиданно умело. Невесомые кружевные трусики, озадачившие Цуну определением зада и переда, быстро наделись на бедра и обтянули ягодицы. Спереди они порядком жали, и Цуна чувствовал, что очень скоро легкое неудобство превратится в проблему, но капризничать не посмел. Хибари и так делал для него достаточно, и вываливать на него свои личные трудности было бы несправедливо. Гладкий нейлон чулок ощущался на ногах странно, но, если вдуматься, даже приятно, а вот сбруя лифчика сразу же заставила Цуну почувствовать себя домашним животным, на которого надели прогулочную шлейку.  
\- Эта штука с меня свалится через два шага, - не выдержал он.  
\- Нет, если ты не будешь сутулиться и размахивать руками, - сказал Хибари, затолкав в каждую чашечку лифчика по носовому платку.  
\- Но...  
\- Стой смирно, - перебил его Хибари.  
Расправив врезавшиеся трусики, он провел пальцем по щели между ягодицами.  
\- Это, - сказал он, сжав в кулаке торчащий из кружевных трусиков член Цуны, - поможет тебе отвлечься и вести себя естественно, когда мы будем прорываться к выходу с вокзала.

С точки зрения главного в пятерке бойцов из семьи Маркони, девушка, торопившаяся к выходу вместе с молодым японцем, выглядела естественнее некуда - как любая телка, только что лишившаяся девственности и все еще находившаяся под впечатлением этого события. Слишком тощая и плоскогрудая, конечно, но мало ли у кого на что стоит? И главный, отвернувшись, продолжил высматривать в толпе неуловимого босса Вонголы.

Ситуация была идиотской - с какой стороны ни посмотри.  
Джунгли. Племя, недавно слезшее с пальм прямиком в «ламборджини», и страшно обиженное, что из-за убийства вождя - пардон, демократически избранного президента, - обновление автопарка слегка замедлится.  
А еще - Сквало, ночь и меч.  
Меч лежал на земле, как прямая и чертовски острая граница, отделявшая Занзаса от Сквало, и в стальной заклепке на его ножнах отражалась яркая белая луна.  
Тристан и Изольда, блядь.  
Занзас попытался представить, как наматывает на кулак белесые патлы, раздвигает мусору колени и... На этом воображение начинало сопротивляться, реалистично замещая эротические картинки картинками мордобоя.  
Мусор, при всех его недостатках, не был какой-то хнычущей принцессой. Хрен бы он дал себя поиметь.  
Да и сам Занзас, если уж на то пошло, не ощущал острой необходимости разнообразить свою личную жизнь сексуальным насилием над подчиненными. С самооценкой у него и так было все в порядке.  
Но какой тогда смысл, подумал он, переворачиваясь на бок.  
Луна светила ярко, как ксеноновая лампа, но ни черта интересного не было видно - только спина, куча белых волос да торчащий из-под них острый локоть. Впрочем, Занзас, даже закрыв глаза, мог представить себе светлую, никогда не загорающую кожу, все шрамы на ней - он помнил их все, - представить перекатывающиеся под кожей сильный мышцы. Беззащитного в Сквало было не больше, чем в голодной акуле. И страх ему был знаком не больше, чем акуле. По справедливости, бояться ему стоило не за себя, а себя, потому как идеи, приходившие ему в голову, зачастую отличались такой редкой бредовостью, что охреневал даже Занзас.  
Может, это как раз тот случай, со странным чувством подумал Занзас. Очередная идея - бредовая настолько, что напугала самого Сквало. Заставила его положить между собой и боссом меч, потому что только меч мог бы напомнить свихнувшемуся мусору о реальности.  
Интересно, как вообще Сквало воображал себе это? Думал ли, что навалится сверху - так, чтобы чувствовался его стояк, и, сунув руку Занзасу в штаны, начнет мять жесткой ладонью промежность? Или, наоборот - прижмется к хую губами, вылижет его, прежде чем взять в рот, и будет сосать так, что Занзас даже не заметит влезших в его дырку пальцев?  
Занзас поежился. Трахаться хотелось так, что болели яйца.  
\- Да пошло оно все, - решил он, и пересек границу.  
Сквало проснулся сразу, как будто ждал сигнала. Удивленный шепот: «босс, ты охуел?» оборвался на полуслове, сразу же, стоило Занзасу пошевелить бедрами.  
\- Не тормози, мусор, - нетерпеливо выдохнул он.  
\- Точно охуел, - сказал Сквало - и, схватив Занзаса за плечи, начал его целовать.  
Лишнее подтверждение того, что в голове у мусора творится черт знает что - но возражать Занзас не стал, просто не смог, потому что какие, к черту, возражения, когда все тело горело, будто в огне, когда плавились кости и казалось, что можно кончить от одного только запаха, от одного только вкуса на губах. Сквало шарил рукой по его груди, по животу, беззастенчиво гладил жесткие волосы на лобке, совал пальцы внутрь - и боль оказывалась не такой уж болью, просто еще одной границей, отделявшей “до” от “после”.  
А то, что было после боли, стоило разрушения любых границ.

\- Я знал, что меч неспроста, - буркнул Занзас, когда ему удалось перевести дыхание.  
Сквало поднял голову, и уставился на Занзаса сквозь слипшиеся от пота длинные пряди.  
\- Меч? Я держал его наготове, на случай, если на нас все-таки выйдут. При чем тут меч?  
Занзас поерзал, прислушиваясь к тому, как ноют растянутые мышцы и как саднит, высыхая, растертая кожа. Где-то глубоко внутри опять начало разгораться пламя - пока еще слабое, но каждое прикосновение к Сквало делало его сильнее.  
\- Да ни при чем, мусор, - сказал Занзас. - Ни при чем.

 

Пять минут  
Джагер, Бермуда, R  
Авторский фанон - раз в год Вендиче получают возможность на пять минут стать такими, как прежде  
  
\- Десять минут, - говорит Бермуда, - осталось десять минут!  
От нетерпения он начинает болтать ногами - и Джагер, выругавшись, ссаживает его на пол. Пятки у Бермуды крохотные, но твердые, и когда он попадает по грудине, под бинтами что-то дребезжит, отваливается и падает внутрь, в гулкую пустоту под ребрами.  
Бермуду Джагер любит - во всех смыслах, - но ему не нравится чувствовать себя копилкой с болтающейся внутри одной-единственной монетой.  
\- Восемь минут, - бормочет Бермуда, напряженно уставившись на часы. - С чего мы начнем?  
\- Мне все равно, - врет Джагер.  
Ему хочется всего и сразу.  
И не на пять минут.  
\- Ты просто не можешь выбрать, - говорит Бермуда. - Знаешь, чего хочу я? Во-первых, увидеть тебя. Таким, как раньше.  
Помолчав, он добавляет:  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что одного этого было бы достаточно.  
«Семь минут», - думает Джагер, ощущая утекающее время, как ощущал бы собственное дыхание. Он закрывает глаза - ему не нужно смотреть на часы, чтобы знать, сколько протикало секунд, - представляет себе, как Бермуда, прежний Бермуда, расстегивает рубашку. Неторопливо гладит живот, трогает себя за соски - и качает головой, когда Джагер тянется к его паху.  
«Куда ты спешишь, - говорит он, - у нас ведь сколько угодно времени!»  
\- Пять минут, - Бермуда вздыхает, и этот вздох казался бы смешным, если бы за ним не стояла такая сильная жажда, - пять минут, и я заставлю тебя кончить.  
Джагер пытается вспомнить, что он чувствовал, когда его член толкался в податливый и влажный рот, но все, что в его теле отзывалось на такие воспоминания, давным-давно истлело и рассыпалось прахом. В памяти осталось только ощущение беспредельного восторга - от того, как припухли, утратив обычную твердость, губы Бермуды, от размазанной на подбородке белой капли, от пьяного взгляда и хриплого голоса.  
\- Две минуты, - шепчет Бермуда. - Знаешь, я почти забыл, как это у нас было. Но я сошел бы с ума, если бы не научился забывать.  
Джагер встает, чтобы, когда время потечет вспять, не потерять ни одной секунды. Картины прошлого мелькают перед ним, сладостные и болезненные, как те укусы, которыми Бермуда отмечал их встречи, как вторжение в неподготовленное тело, как попытка сдержать себя и не кончить от первого же прикосновения.  
\- Пять секунд, - говорит Бермуда - и стрелка тех самых часов со скрипом перескакивает на следующее деление.  
Джагер хватает его за плечи, нетерпеливо впивается в губы, шарит под рубашкой, одновременно толкаясь в прижатую к паху ладонь. Он уже почти там, почти у края, за которым начинается его маленький рай, когда воздух взрывается ревом сирен и механический голос начинает повторять:  
\- Внимание, обнаружен побег заключенного. Всем немедленно приступить к поискам. Внимание...  
До следующих пяти минут пройдет целый год.  
Джагер уже знал, на что он его потратит. В конце концов, что сложного в том, чтобы поймать одного-единственного беглеца и сделать его жизнь даже большим адом, чем она была до этого?

 

Не только тентакли

 Спаннер/Мукуро, 3YL  
  
\- Приходил Спаннер, передал поручение от Цуны, - сказал Чикуса. - Починил кран в душевой.  
\- Какое еще поручение, - проворчал Мукуро. - Почему Савада думает, что может давать мне поручения?  
О кране он вспомнил только через полчаса.  
Из него больше не капало, вода текла сильной чистой струей, без рыжих хлопьев ржавчины и накипи, и это раздражало.  
Зачем нужна отвертка, если есть иллюзии?  
Под взглядом Мукуро кран позеленел, пророс водорослями, превратился в хищную змеиную голову - и, плюнув в раковину ядом, опять изогнулся бессмысленным куском никелированного железа.

В следующий раз Спаннер заявился через неделю - с чертежом хреновины, совершенно необходимой Верде для очередного опыта.  
После его ухода Мукуро обнаружил, что проводку больше не вырубает, если одновременно включить обогреватель и электрочайник, и что сломанная ножка дивана заменена на крепкий металлический штырь.  
\- Это вмешательство в мою личную жизнь, вот что это такое, - сказал Мукуро, и превратил комнату в роскошный кабинет с видом на тропический пляж.  
О том, что работающий обогреватель и чашка настоящего чая делают иллюзорный кабинет уютнее, он старался не думать. И без того было над чем поразмыслить - например, над ответной местью.

Наутро Мукуро накрыл Спаннера на месте преступления - возле искрившей розетки.  
\- А, вот и ты! - воскликнул Спаннер, пряча в карман отвертку. - Скажи, ты как рассчитывал общую массу тараканов в моей комнате?  
Мукуро смутился, вдруг почувствовав, что формула «ужасающее количество» звучит как-то несолидно.  
\- По моим расчетам, под таким весом пол должен был проломиться через двенадцать с половиной минут, - сказал Спаннер. - Так как этого не произошло, я сделал вывод, что тараканы не настоящие. Но зато я смог поставить парочку интересных экспериментов. Вот послушай...  
\- Мне нужно кое-что сделать. Например, залить мир чистым красивым морем крови, - процедил Мукуро, и сбежал.  
Позже он попытался выковырять розетку, но сперва его долбануло током, а потом М.М. приспособила розетку для своего фена.  
И вот тогда Мукуро понял, что шутки кончились.

Гибкий стебель лотоса прополз по комнате, проскользнул под сваленными в груду распечатками и замер, покачивая цветочной головкой. Его тень двоилась и троилась, превращаясь в новые стебли, незаметно окружавшие согнувшуюся над ноутбуком фигуру. В воздухе запахло сладким - цветами или гниющими трупами, не разберешь. Мукуро, весь в зловещих тенях и лунном свете, шагнул вперед.  
\- Не наступи на моску-уборщика, - сказал, не оборачиваясь, Спаннер.  
В следующий миг Мукуро почувствовал, как его правая нога уезжает в сторону, а пол приподнимается, чтобы предательски врезать ему по заднице.  
\- Блядь, - не удержался он - и прозвучало это совсем не зловеще.  
Впрочем, падение отразилось только на его самооценке, а не на концентрации. И пока Мукуро поднимался на ноги, лотосы делали свое дело. Спаннер вдруг хрипло вздохнул, запрокинул голову и дернул себя за ворот комбинезона. Мукуро прилип взглядом к татуировке на его шее - и послушные его воле стебли прикоснулись к ней тонкими усиками. Мелькнула мысль - увидеть бы, как эти стебли ползут вниз, по телу, по обнаженной коже, цепляясь усиками за соски, за светлые волоски в паху.  
Мукуро шагнул ближе.  
И еще ближе - так, чтобы вытащить из рта леденец. Тонкая нить слюны повисла в воздухе и оборвалась, когда Мукуро провел пальцем по приоткрытым губам.  
\- Зачем ты чинил мне вещи? - спросил он.  
Спаннер облизал губы. Кончик его языка коснулся пальцев, оставив на них ощущение тепла и влаги.  
\- Потому что они плохо работали, - услышал Мукуро.  
Говорил Спаннер с таким видом, как будто это самое естественная вещь - врываться в чей-то налаженный быт и переделывать его по своему усмотрению. Ну ладно, не очень-то этот быт был налажен, но Мукуро все устраивало. И остальные не жаловались. Попробовали бы только.  
А то, что этот ответ звучит довольно разочаровывающе, не имеет никакого значения.  
\- Я мог бы задушить тебя, - буркнул он. - Или сделать еще что-нибудь ужасное.  
\- Что? - с интересом спросил Спаннер.  
«Показать тебе все твои кошмары, - подумал Мукуро, - свести тебя с ума, заставить вырвать у самого себя сердце и вынудить тебя сожрать его - еще теплое и трепыхающееся».  
Сердце под его ладонью и в самом деле билось - сильно и быстро, но не испуганно. Мукуро вдруг понял, что все еще держит леденец, и лизнул его, медленно обводя языком сладкое полукружье. Чуть сдвинув ладонь, царапнул ногтем бледный сосок. Ко второму соску прикоснулся бутоном лотоса, прижался гибкими атласными лепестками, подчинявшимися его фантазии не хуже собственного тела.  
Услышав жалобный стон, он подумал, что наконец-то контролирует ситуацию.  
\- А правда, что итальянцы по части секса - настоящие жеребцы? - вдруг спросил Спаннер. В ту же секунду самообман растаял, как созданная недоучкой иллюзия.  
Высвободив руку из обмякшего кольца стеблей, Спаннер расстегнул на Мукуро брюки. На миг замешкался, присвистнув, пошевелил губами, словно что-то подсчитывая - и, проведя пальцами по торчащему из брюк члену, пробормотал:  
\- Не думаю, что смогу взять его в рот целиком. Без тренировки - точно не смогу.  
\- Это не обязательно, - выдохнул Мукуро, хотя его воображение тут же нарисовало ему несколько очень привлекательных вариантов. К сожалению, большинство из них имело для Спаннера несовместимые с жизнью последствия, а оставшиеся - причинили бы ему неудобство.  
\- Ну, рано или поздно найдется оптимальный способ. Это ведь чисто техническая проблема, - сказал Спаннер - и почему-то от этих слов по телу Мукуро разлился жар. Отдаваясь ощущениям, он закрыл глаза. Теперь в мире остался только язык, прикасавшийся к головке его члена, скользившие по стволу губы, пальцы, трогавшие мошонку и, словно невзначай, проскальзывавшие между ног. Почувствовав это прикосновение, Мукуро улыбнулся. Лотосовые стебли пришли в движение, опутали бедра со сдернутым до колен комбинезоном и прижались бутонами к белым ягодицам.  
\- О, тентакли! - воскликнул Спаннер, поднимая голову. Взгляд его был расфокусированным и пьяным, и дышал он прерывисто, словно забывая, что надо сделать следующий вдох. Лотосы терлись о его тело, обвивались вокруг члена, дразнили тоненькими усиками щель на головке. Спаннер стонал и вскрикивал, отзываясь на их прикосновения - и на прикосновения Мукуро, трогавшего его кожу, обводившего языком татуировку и зарывавшегося пальцами в мягкие волосы.  
Когда Спаннер протолкнул внутрь палец, Мукуро вздрогнул, все еще не уверенный, что хочет этого - но губы, прикоснувшиеся к его соскам, скользнувшие ниже, и опять сомкнувшиеся на члене, заставили его расслабиться. Теперь он двигался на пальцах, вверх и вниз, в такт с движениями Спаннера, сосавшего его член и подставлявшего себя лотосовым стеблям, двигался до тех пор, пока Спаннер не повалил его на спину и не пробормотал:  
\- Ты не возражаешь?  
Мукуро не возражал, но сил на то, чтобы сказать это вслух, у него уже не оставалось. Все, что он мог - это удерживать концентрацию, растворяясь в переплетении рук, ног, стеблей, дыхания и запахов. Удовольствие накатывало волнами - то сильными, то почти позволяющими мыслить, небо рушилось на землю, кровь кипела, сгущаясь в венах в сладкий тягучий мед. В самом конце Мукуро вцепился пальцами в плечи Спаннера, закричал - и обессиленно упал на пол.  
Внутри ощущалась странная пустота.  
Спаннер, небрежно обтершись рукавом комбинезона, лег рядом. Одной рукой он приобнял Мукуро, а другой подтащил к себе ноутбук.  
\- Каждое животное печально после соития, - процитировал Мукуро, глядя в потолок.  
\- А? Не замечал. Хотя я больше за роботами наблюдал.  
\- Оно и видно. Мне нужно идти, - сказал Мукуро, нащупывая разбросанные вокруг вещи.  
Забравшись на подоконник, он обернулся, и сказал:  
\- Если решишь еще что-нибудь починить без спроса, я обмотаю твои кишки вокруг твоей шеи.

Остаток ночи Мукуро провел, строя разнообразные, но одинаково убийственные планы. Заснул он только перед самым рассветом - а когда проснулся, то обнаружил, что Спаннер сидит за трехногим столом и ковыряется в фене М.М.  
\- С добрым... э-э... полуднем, - поприветствовал его Спаннер, бросив взгляд на часы. - Я ничего не чинил без спроса. Та женщина дала мне разрешение, когда я сказал, что могу усовершенствовать ее фен. Это ведь считается?  
\- Зачем ты пришел? - поинтересовался Мукуро.  
Спаннер вытащил из-под стола большую сумку и поставил ее на стол.  
\- Мне вчера пришла одна идея, и я сразу же приступил к ее разработке, - сказал он, вытаскивая из сумки что-то странное, но, несомненно, имеющее отношение к технике. - Почему бы нам не попробовать разнообразить нашу сексуальную жизнь не только тентаклями?

 

Где начинается реальность, PG  
Спаннер/Мукуро, где-то бегает Савада  
  
Спаннер сидел на облаке и подсчитывал круги, которые Савада Цунаеши наматывал вокруг яблони.  
\- Двадцать шесть... двадцать семь... - бормотал Спаннер, облизывая леденец и внося в таблицу новые данные. - Хорошо бежит, но я уверен, что можно и получше. Поднажми, Вонгола! - крикнул он, вытащив из облачных складок украшенный наклейками рупор. - Мне нужно рассчитать твою скорость!  
Улучив момент, Савада оглянулся на пыхтевшую за его спиной моску и припустил еще быстрее.  
Зрелище было увлекательным - настолько, что Спаннер не сразу заметил, что облако прогнулось под дополнительным весом.  
\- Настоящий рай, - констатировал Рокудо Мукуро, присаживаясь рядом и одобрительно разглядывая скопированные из "Heroes of Might and Magic" текстуры. И с каким-то нездоровым интересом поинтересовался: - А змеи здесь есть?  
"Змей я не обсчитывал", - хотел сказать Спаннер, но было поздно - пятнистый удав уже полз по яблоне, трепеща раздвоенным языком и нарушая чистоту эксперимента.  
Савада Цунаеши, бежавший тридцать девятый круг, споткнулся о хвост, ойкнул и рванул к черневшему за лесом замку.  
\- Ты мешаешь, - сказал Спаннер - но руку, забравшуюся под комбинезон, отталкивать не стал. Только развернулся так, чтобы Мукуро не мешал ему заглядывать в ноутбук. А когда тот недовольно фыркнул, увеличил изображение.  
\- Я бы на что-нибудь другое посмотрел, - намекнул Мукуро - и так провел ладонью по животу Спаннера, что тому сразу захотелось показать Мукуро все что угодно.  
Даже в ущерб эксперименту.  
\- Могу выпустить на молодого Вонголу стаю летающих мини-мосок, - предложил он внезапно охрипшим голосом.  
Мукуро не заинтересовался.  
\- Пошел этот... - начал он, но вдруг, оборвав себя на полуслове, спросил: - А куда он, кстати, пошел? Что там за замок в лесу? Кто в нем живет?  
\- На самом деле там ничего нет. Никого из нас тут нет - мы просто набор данных. А наши тела - ну, ты же видел кресла?  
Савада бежал, размахивая руками и подпрыгивая, но расстояние между ним и замком не сокращалось. Мукуро нахмурился.  
\- Я думал, это для зубов. Или чтобы сдирать кожу по кусочку.  
\- Там же крепления хлипкие, не выдержат резких движений, - заметил Спаннер.  
И вдруг понял.  
\- Ты как здесь оказался?  
\- Зашел в гостиную - тебя нет, зашел в спальню - там на меня какая-то железка свалилась, хочешь, покажу синяк? - зашел на кухню - кстати, купи еще того печенья, в синей пачке, - а потом зашел сюда. Удачно зашел.  
Мукуро опустил руку ниже. А потом и сам наклонился.  
Мукуро всегда заходил удачно - с его точки зрения, - а с теми, кто этого не понимал, случались всякие интересные вещи.  
После одного такого случая Спаннер даже написал заметку в «Популярную механику» - «О некоторых аспектах поведения жидкостей под большим давлением», - но редактор отказался ее публиковать, когда узнал, что экспериментальной жидкостью была кровь.  
\- Зашоренность тормозит прогресс, - согласился Мукуро - и в следующем выпуске заметку все-таки напечатали.  
Прямо над портретом редактора в траурной рамочке.  
Вспомнив, как эргономично двигался Мукуро в тот момент, когда заставлял редактора пришпилиться степлерами к доске для редакционных объявлений, Спаннер печально посмотрел на проваливающегося сквозь текстуры молодого Вонголу, но сбить себя с толку не дал.  
\- Тебя здесь быть не должно, - сказал он. - Как и змея, кстати. Вы же не существуете.  
Мукуро так удивился, что даже перестал сосать.  
\- Тебе нужно меньше общаться с Савадой, - решил он, сочувственно поглаживая Спаннеру ягодицы. - От него исходят опасные флюиды. Лично я разрешал бы людям общаться с ним не больше десяти минут в неделю. И то при условии, что в теле Савады находился бы я сам - в целях общественной безопасности. Или, может, - предположил, придвигаясь еще ближе, Мукуро, - ты подхватил один из этих вирусов, знаешь, с требованием отправить смс и неприличной картинкой.  
\- И поэтому я вижу тебя там, где тебя не может быть? - задумался Спаннер, и раздвинул ноги. - И чувствую там...  
\- Еще одно слово, и меня там не будет, - предупредил Мукуро. - Не отвлекайся.  
Честно не отвлекаясь, Спаннер прислушался к внутренним ощущениям. Все, что делал с ним Мукуро, и что он сам делал с Мукуро, казалось вполне реальным - иногда даже запредельно реальным, - но было совершенно невозможным.  
Вирус с неприличной картинкой исключался - в школе Спаннер сам от скуки писал такие вирусы, и распознал бы их еще на подлете.  
Оставалось только одно.  
Перевернувшись на спину и уставившись в ярко-голубое небо с проплывающими через равномерные промежутки белыми облаками, он спросил:  
\- Если ты не использовал виртуальное кресло, то как ты оказался в виртуальной реальности?  
\- А это она? - Мукуро огляделся по сторонам с таким видом, как будто все - и яблоня, и заросший цветами луг, и темневший вдали замок, - было для него внове. - То есть, это все должно было быть ненастоящим?  
Схватив бинокль, Спаннер посмотрел на бегущего у самой кромки леса Саваду. Вот он скрылся за темным деревом неизвестной породы, вот показался опять - и опять нырнул в заросли. Следом за ним, не отставая, катилась моска, за моской переползала с ветки на ветку пятнистая змея - а вслед за ними в темной чаще один за другим загорались голодные огоньки чьих-то глаз.  
\- Я вдруг почувствовал острую необходимость узнать, кто все-таки обитает в том замке, - сказал Спаннер - и потянулся к ноутбуку.

 

Занзас/Гокудера

 - Плевать мне, чем он занят, - бухнул Гокудера. - Сейчас нужно решать, а не завтра или через неделю!  
Он сунул руку в карман, намереваясь, если нужно, проложить себе путь силой, но Луссурия вдруг заулыбался, и шагнул в сторону.  
\- Да что ж ты сразу не сказал, что тебе так срочно. Налево, вторая дверь.  
После этих слов Луссурия скрылся так быстро, что Гокудера сразу же заподозрил неладное. Воображение немедленно нарисовало ему пьяного до изумления Занзаса, спящего Занзаса, трахающегося Занзаса - и зависло, загипнотизированное мыслью о движении твердых смуглых ягодиц.  
  
Налетев на стул, Гокудера вспомнил, что от Занзаса всегда были одни неприятности, выругался, толкнул дверь - и едва увернулся от прилетевшей прямо в лицо мочалки. В следующую секунду влажный горячий воздух окутал его ватным одеялом, потными щупальцами забрался под пиджак и приклеил ко лбу прядь волос. В глазах защипало от мыльной пены, но Гокудеру это только обрадовало - по крайней мере, у него появился повод зажмуриться.  
\- Я не понял, мусор, - донесся до его ушей раздраженный голос, - Савада прислал тебя спину мне потереть, или что?  
\- Или что, - буркнул Гокудера, осторожно приоткрывая один глаз. Его взгляд на миг задержался на широких плечах, вместе с каплями воды стек вниз, к темным соскам, попытался пронзить колыхавшийся над бедрами островок мыльной пены, перескочил на длинные ноги с узкими ступнями, метнулся к потемневшему от ярости лицу - и быстро прилепился к висевшему на стене халату.  
\- Я по делу, - сказал он, с таким вниманием разглядывая тканый узор, что даже идиот понял бы - он ничуть не радуется создавшейся неловкой ситуации.  
Занзас, однако, переломил протянутую ему пальмовую ветвь с небрежностью слона, добирающегося до лакомых молодых листочков.  
\- А разговаривать об этом деле я должен с твоей жопой?  
Гокудера обернулся так резко, что волосы хлестнули его по щеке.  
\- Я же с тобой разговариваю!  
Занзас вдруг ухмыльнулся, как будто услышал хорошую шутку.  
\- А ты наглый, мусор.  
Гокудера фыркнул - наглость он никогда не считал недостатком, - ослабил галстук, и присел на бортик.  
\- Нужно разобраться с Винченти, - сказал он, побыстрее переходя к сути. - Видели, как он разговаривает с прокурором. Я думаю, он собирается сдать Массимо.  
Занзас слегка пошевелился, всколыхнув воду, и лениво сморгнул.  
\- У меня с Массимо никаких дел.  
Десятый, отправляя сюда Гокудеру, почему-то решил, что ему будет проще остальных найти с Занзасом общий язык. Не то чтобы Гокудера собирался подвергать его слова сомнению, но...  
\- Но заткнуть Винченти нужно, - согласился Занзас. - Вот ты этим и займись.  
Надо признать, иногда он с полуслова понимал, что хочет сказать Гокудера. Дело было не в особой тонкости чувство или каком-то, мать его, духовном родстве. Но согретые солнцем стены, мужчины в темных костюмах, заботливые женщины, чье мнение никогда не имело никакого значения, старики, знавшие, как нужно поступать с теми, кто нарушил правила, газеты с тревожными заголовками - вся эта путаница детских воспоминаний должна была где-то пересечься с воспоминаниями Занзаса, с его собственными мужчинами в темных костюмах, женщинами и стариками. И эти же детские воспоминания, похожие, несмотря на разницу в возрасте и происхождении, подсказывали им обоим сходные решения.  
Впрочем, это не отменяло того, что Занзас был и оставался говнюком. Или того, его поведение в эту минуту было откровенно провоцирующим - вот только понять, чего он добивается, не получалось. Не драки же, в самом деле.  
Гокудера покачал головой - то ли в ответ на предложение Занзаса, то ли - своим мыслям, и пояснил:  
\- Винченти под хорошей охраной, а убрать его нужно тихо - и поучительно для тех, кто в курсе.  
\- Делать мне больше нечего, - проворчал Занзас, - осточертело за вашим детским садом прибирать.  
Уговаривать его было все равно что уговаривать Ури - и на какую-то кошмарную долю секунды Гокудера подумал, что ни черта у него не получится. Плюнуть бы, да разобраться с Винченти самому - но Десятый решил, что это должна сделать Вария. Решил, что Гокудера сумеет убедить Занзаса.  
Конечно, сумеет. Десятый не стал бы поручать решение этого вопроса кому угодно - только тому, кто справится.  
\- Винченти держат здесь, - сказал он, привстав, чтобы набросать на запотевшем зеркале грубый чертеж. - Тут находится выход на галерею...  
\- Погоди-ка, это что - комиссариат? Ты предлагаешь мне вломиться в комиссариат?  
Занзас развернулся, подняв небольшую волну, и Гокудера против собственного желания покосился вниз.  
\- У меня есть информация о перемещениях охраны и коды к замкам, - сообщил он внезапно охрипшим голосом.  
Если бы он раньше знал, что у Занзаса встает при мысли о захвате комиссариата, в Италии не осталось бы ни одной не взломанной полицейской базы данных. Если бы...  
\- Блядь, - прошептал он, упершись рукой в край раковины.  
Еще можно было отвести глаза и встать. Однако Гокудера наклонился, и, с трудом удерживая равновесие, провел ладонью по мокрой твердой груди. Лучше бы языком, вылизывая проступающие на коже шрамы, до самого низа, до черной поросли в паху - но для этого еще будет время.  
\- Сдурел, мусор... - выдохнул Занзас, охуевая то ли от Гокудеры, то ли от самого себя.  
\- Сдурел, - согласился Гокудера, чувствуя, что жизнь снова выносит его на развилку - как тогда, когда он решил сбежать из дома или стать Правой Рукой Десятого. Что теперь будет, не знал никто, и Гокудера с головой рухнул в эту неизвестность, потому что - какого черта? Губы Занзаса, горячие и бесстыдные, уже шарили по его телу, и промокшая рубашка вдруг оказалась на полу, и секунда, потребовавшаяся, чтобы справиться с замком на брюках, казалась вечностью, и выплеснулась из ванны уже остывающая вода.  
\- Узкий, блядь, - пробормотал Занзас, вставляя палец, - да подожди, что ж ты такой нетерпеливый, порву же... Не дергайся, ты, пока трепался, глазами меня чуть не выебал. Теперь моя очередь.  
Но ждать не хотелось. Упершись в мокрую от брызг стену, Гокудера прикусил губу - не хватало еще кончить от одного-единственного прикосновения, - и подался назад, насаживаясь на вставленные в дырку пальцы. Ему казалось, что он плавится от зажженного внутри огня, и если бы кто-то сейчас спросил его, понимает ли он, что делает, он вряд ли смог бы найти ответ. Слишком уж хорошо это было, до звонкой пустоты в голове, похожей на ту, что бывает от взрывной волны, но без ее боли и тошноты. Потом, правда, боль все равно пришла, но вместе с ней пришло что-то еще, растеклось по венам сладкой дрожью. Толкнувшись в легшую на член руку, он застонал, а может - зашептал что-то, о чем лучше бы не говорить вслух, и сжал мышцы, удерживая распирающий его тело огонь.  
Занзас медленно вытащил член, и задница, словно получив сигнал, тут же заныла. Тело вдруг ослабело, и Гокудера упал бы, если бы не подхватившие его руки. Ни на разговоры, ни на поцелуи сил не осталось, и Гокудера, уронив голову на плечо Занзаса, ненадолго закрыл глаза.  
\- Когда стемнеет, наведаемся к вашему Винченти, - сказал тот через несколько минут. - Это значит, что у нас есть больше четырех часов. Четыре часа, чтобы отдохнуть, поебаться, опять отдохнуть... короче, если не будем тормозить, все время - наше.


End file.
